Red and Blue
by Suyiro Motsuko
Summary: It's been two weeks since Daisuke and Satoshi, or rather Dark and Krad had fought in the school freezer Hiwatari hasn't come back since, Ms.Nai asks Niwa to find out what's wrong, but what he finds makes his whole world turn upside down [SatoDai] [DrkKrd]
1. Chapter 1: Kind Gesture

Ok, so, this is one of my first fanfictions written and to be put up here in am really bad at this so I'll just say, have a good read, please review, if you don't like it don't snore on the keyboard (or drool) and thanks for putting up with me! (non-sarcasm intended XD)

* * *

**D.N. Angel**

Kind Flame, Sad Winter

**Chapter 1: Kind Gesture**

Another day, another class, sighed young Niwa while his teacher, Ms.Nai went on about her lecture, who knows what it was about? He looked toward the back, row next to him, two chairs behind the one next to him "_Empty again_" he thought.

It's been two weeks since that seat has been empty, two weeks without feeling watched by those cold blue eyes all through class; young Hiwatari hasn't been present at all.

He turned back toward the front to see Ms.Nai in front of him.

"Ahh!"He yelped "Ms.Nai…"he stuttered

"Glad you could join us on planet Earth Mister Niwa" she said sternly, the class laughed.

"Y-Yeah…um…sorry Ms.Nai" he said, bowing his head. She sighed and returned to her lesson, History, yeah, that's what it was.

After a few minutes, the bell rang, it was the last class too "_Thank god_" heard the young red-head in the back of his mind, his other, the kaitou, Dark sighed happily, glad to not have to sit through another lesson, he'd sleep through most of them anyway.

As he grabbed his things and put them away, Ms.Nai called him to her desk.

"What is it Ms.Nai?" he asked

"Well, it's Hiwatari, we have been trying to call but no luck, and we haven't been able to get his father either, so, I thought I'd ask you"

"Me? What would I know?" he said chuckling and stuttering a bit.

"Oh, nothing of the sort, you're friends with him, aren't you?" she asked

"I guess you could say that, we've only hung out a few times"

"_Yeah, the last time he almost blew our heads off_…"he heard Dark say.

"I'd like you to take his assignments to him then, we have his home address here, we would also like an update on how he is, is this ok with you? I could ask someone else"

"No, no, it's ok Ms.Nai, I'm actually worried a little myself"

"_Ohhhh_" teased Dark

"_Shut it_!" said the young boy in his mind

"Thank you Daisuke" she said, handing him a piece of paper with the address and a notebook with the assignments.

"No problem" he said with a smile.

o

He left the room and headed outside, and was greeted by the younger of the Harada twins, Risa.

"Hello Niwa!" she said

"Hi Miss Harada" he stuttered and blushed slightly.

"Did Ms.Nai scold you again?" she asked

"Oh? No, she didn't. She asked me to bring Hiwatari his assignments and to see if he's all right"

"I see" she said, with a slight sad tone

"Why? Is something wrong?" he asked

"Oh no, I just thought you'd taste my cooking again today, you know, for Phantom Dark?" she said with a sheepish tone.

"Oh, yeah…" he said, the hope suddenly leaving him again.

He liked Risa, a lot, she is the reason he even turns into the infamous Phantom Thief Dark, but, she actually likes him, not Daisuke and every day she reminds him of that, after all, she doesn't know that Dark and Daisuke are the same person, almost.

"Do you have to go right away?" she asked, hoping he'd stay "Please Niwa, I really need your help!" she said with a heightened voice, taking Niwa's hand "Please" she pleaded once more.

"All right" he replied in defeat

"Oh thank you Niwa! You're the best!" she said, hugging him.

"No problem…" he said in a twitch "_She's touching me…_"

They sat on a bench nearby, still in the schoolyard and Risa took out the lunch box.

"Here, I worked extra hard on this one, I hope you like it" she said, handing it to him.

"Cross your fingers" he said, smiling again, she giggled in response. He put the forked through the shrimp puff and put it in his mouth, chewing on it lightly.

"Well? How is it?" she asked "Niwa? Niwa…are you okay? Niwa!?" she said, over and over, shaking him, but his face was all red and he was holding his breath, then, he swallowed "It's horrible again, isn't it?!" she sobbed.

"No, no, it's, actually a lot better!" he said

"_Poor thing, she tries so hard for me, maybe Mom could give her a few tips_" commented Dark

"_For the last time, she's my Mom! And, well, that's not a bad idea, I guess_" replied the red-head

"In fact, I have an idea, why don't you ask my mother?" he said

"What?" she asked.

"Yeah! She's a great cook, I'd bet she'd help you out, especially since she's a Dark fan herself"

"Really Niwa? Do you think she will?" she said; hope regained, clasping his hands.

"Yeah" he nodded

"Thank you Niwa! Thank you, thank you!" she yelled, happily, hugging him again.

"No problem, Miss Harada, no problem at all" he said.

The young girl got up and put her lunch away and ran toward the field, where her sister was playing.

"I'll call you tonight and you can tell me when I can come over, ok?"

"Sure, no problem" he told her and began to walk himself.

He then read the directions he had gotten from Ms.Nai, his eyes widened and he ran toward the station "_I took too long, I'm going to be late getting home!_" he said to himself. "This is _so_ not my day!" he yelled.

o

He had gone to a very far part of town, many apartment buildings and businesses around, it was very surprising, if you met Hiwatari, you would have thought he'd live in a ritzy apartment in a better looking neighborhood, but, no, if it weren't for the fact it had a sign saying '_Repairs being made_', it would've been an even more run down building than imagined.

"I can't believe he lives here…" he said in awe "I hope he's ok"

"_I still can't believe you agreed to this, you brought the picture didn't you?_" asked Dark.

"I did, and the feather also, don't worry I know" he said as he made his way upstairs.

It's been two weeks at least since the incident at the school, where Krad awoke in Hiwatari and fought Dark. If it wasn't for Hiwatari holding Krad back, they might not have made it. They had gotten out of it ok, he even saw Hiwatari afterwards "I'll be gone for awhile" he had said, but, he was back a few days later, he had seen him walking around town, but lost sight of him as quickly as he saw him; no sign of him at school though.

He got to the last floor and sighed.

"This is it" he told himself.

He knocked lightly and called out his name, he repeated this twice.

"Why don't you answer?" he asked, no answer still. Using his 'skills' he pried the lock and opened the door "I'm coming in" he announced.

He stepped inside and found it a tad dark inside. A few books scattered and cluttered about, an unused kitchen as well. He left his schoolbag on the table and headed toward what seemed a bedroom "_So small_" he thought. You walk in and it's simply a kitchen, a bathroom in the back and a bedroom steps away from the door.

"_What a dump_" he heard Dark say.

"Hiwatari? Are you here?" he called "Hiwatari?" he looked inside the bedroom and saw it was as cluttered as the rest of the apartment. A broken police radio on a shelf, his computer, glasses and schoolbag on the desk, clothes scattered about, was this really where he lived? Then he answered his own question, there he was, sitting on his bed, sheets covering lower half, his head on his hands, shoulders on his knees "_How can he sleep like that?_" he asked himself.

He sat next to him and nudged him slightly

"Are you all right, Hiwatari?" he asked

No answer

"_Maybe he's dead…_" Dark mused

"_What!? NO! How can you even say that?!" _snapped young Niwa

"_Ok, ok, sorry. Besides, if he were dead, so would Krad and he is not going without a fight_"

"Hiwatari, please answer me" he said, worriedly.

And a response he got, Hiwatari's head snapped to the side, his only visible eye glaring at Niwa who moved back a little, surprised.

"I'm sorry! But, you had me worried there, I just…" he was then cut off by him, as young Satoshi lunged toward him and pinned him down in a rage.

"What are you doing here!?" he said, his voice not as gentle as usual, he pressed hard on Niwa's shoulders which made him wince in pain.

"Ah…I-I was asked to come…" he struggled to say "You've been absent for a while, Ms.Nai was worried, so…she asked me to come over…" he then sighed, as Hiwatari got off of him, sitting on the bed.

"Sorry…" apologized the light-haired boy "I…haven't been much of myself lately" he said, his voice sounding soft, like it usually is, but weaker.

"Are you all right? Are you sick?" he asked, he didn't answer, but, Hiwatari got up, fixing his gray sleeping trunks and headed to the kitchen.

As he walked, he felt his knees give out and supported himself on a column; Niwa quickly went to his aid.

"See? You're not well" he told him

"I'm fine" he huffed, pushing Niwa away

"Ahh!" he yelped as he fell, Hiwatari chuckled at the sight, while Niwa tried to get back up "At least I got something out of you" he said, smiling.

Hiwatari stopped his cheery response and quickly changed to his cold face, then asked.

"If you have something to tell me, do so, if not, leave" he stated

"Oh, yeah, well, I was asked to give you this" he handed him the notebook which had his assignments "Although, with your mind I doubt you'll really need it" he told him "And also, I was asked when you're coming back, or rather, why haven't you been going?"

"That is none of your…" he began, but was stopped by his knees giving out once more, Niwa again helped him up.

"That's it Hiwatari, I'm calling a hospital, you need help" he said, taking out his celphone, only to have it smacked out of his hands, by Satoshi, who put his hands on Niwa's shoulders.

"You worried about me Niwa, or is that the school asking?" he said, smugly.

"Huh? Well, a little of both actually, I mean, I've grown used to you sitting back there and all" he chuckled, he then yelped as he was pin to the wall by him.

"Really? Are you really this absent minded Niwa, or are you just acting?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"Here to finish me off, Phantom Dark?" he whispered to Niwa's ear.

"_Bastard, Daisuke, either get out of there or let me out, this guy is out of his rocker!_" yelled Dark

"I'm not here to do anything, I just wanted to see how you were!" he yelled "You were fine after the incident, you left even, but when I saw you in town I expected you back in school, but you didn't go, so, I got worried, I thought something bad happened to you!" he confessed

"Humph" he huffed "No one…is that pure…not even you Niwa…" he told him, as he leaned in and robbed Niwa of a kiss.

The red-head closed his eyes shut, his hands on the wall, trying to make sense of this, Dark was shocked toward silence as well, then, he felt Satoshi's lips leave him and he slid down toward the floor.

"Get out" he said once more and Niwa did so, not another word was uttered, his face full of shock, eyes wide, he simply ran toward his bag and out the door, slamming it as he left.

Satoshi walked back toward his room, only to collapse in front of the bed, groaning and grabbing his stomach.

"No…I won't…let you hurt him…you hear me? As long as I breathe…you won't lay a hand on him…" he said to the angelic devil that resided within him and then passed out on the floor.

o

It was past Nine when Niwa finally got home, he had sobbed a tad on the way home, still not being able to wrap his mind around the situation, he was also mad at the fact that he left his phone back at Hiwatari's place, place which he'd think twice about going back right now.

He opened the door and felt like running to his room, but was stopped by his mother, Emiko.

"Daisuke!" she scolded "Where have you been?! Are you all right?" she said, hugging the daylights out of the boy.

"Mom" he whined "I'm fine; I just had an errand to run"

"You didn't give out a letter without telling me did you?" she asked Daisuke's Grandfather, who said no to her question "Ohh, my baby!" she said once more.

"Mom…can't breathe…"he said, muffled by his mother's tight embrace "Thank you" he said as she let go.

"I'm sorry" she apologized "Now, where have you been young man!?" she asked, sternly "You don't call or answer your phone, I've been going crazy!" she said, hysterically.

"I'm sorry Mom, I was running an errand for school, as for my phone, I left it…" he said, chuckling.

"I see, well, next time call first, all right? And remember to get your phone the minute you leave home, ok?" he nodded in response, while Emiko readied another hug for her son, which he could not escape.

"Mom!!" he whined once more.

o

Niwa happily fell back on his bed and sighed, his white with green stripes pajamas filling him with warmth, even after a hot shower, he couldn't get his mind out of the situation and Dark was no help at all.

"I don't get him, I don't get him at all, and why did he act like that? And did you see how he looked? He hasn't eaten or slept, I know it" he ranted

"_All I want to know is…is he a good kisser or not?_" he asked, stifling his laughter

"Dark!!" he yelled, sitting up, sending the poor little creature that made his bed on Daisuke's chest flying "Oh!" he said, realizing he had done so and picked up the poor thing "I'm sorry Wiz" he told him. A dizzy "Kyu" was his answer.

"And you, why would you want to know that?! I don't even want to remember it!" he yelled once more, a slight blush on his face.

"_Jeez, chill out partner, I was only kidding, but you're right, he's not well, I mean, other than the rabid dog act and the apparent sexual repression he has, I don't see why he'd be happy"_ said the darkling in his 'philosophical' voice.

"You're hopeless, you know that?" he told the air, meant for the phantom thief.

He sighed once more and fell back unto his pillow, his eyes slowly closing.

"I just want to put this behind me and move on with my life, that's all" was his final word as he was taken in by sleep.

o

Satoshi soaked in the tub, the water already cold, mindlessly looking toward nowhere, until he was taken out of his thoughts by an unfamiliar ringing.

He got out of the tub and put a towel around his waist and headed toward the bedroom, dripping water the whole way. It was Niwa's phone, ringing a rather cheerful tone. He picked it up and looked at the Caller ID, it was Risa Harada, he looked at in disgust and simply turned off the phone, putting it on the desk and making a mental note to return it.

He sat on his bed and suddenly remembered his outburst in the afternoon, he smirked slightly.

"I can't believe I actually did that…" he whispered to himself "I bet he hates me now" he sighed "It's better if he does…that way…he'll end it quicker and…I won't have to see him suffer by my hand…" he said, now dressed and laying on the bed.

"Niwa…Daisuke…such a…interesting person. Who could truly be…that pure?" he asked the cold room, knowing no one would answer and he drifted off to sleep, a bit scared knowing of the nightmare that stirs within him.

* * *

Whoah...and I thought I was cranky when I got woken up by a very cute guy...then again...That has never happened, so nevermind.

Reviews are much appreciated! And if you're gonna criticize, get to the point quickly P


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own DN Angel if anyway, but if I did, well...

Anyway, let'see how badly things have gotten inside Daisuke's mind, especially when the ever so helpful Dark is in it. We'll also see the intro of my favorite Harada, Riku, who will be promoting sometime the 'Even though she's my sister, I hate her cheery dispositon and high-pitched voice' club...it's a name in progress . '

Anywho, ON WITH THE FIC!

Oh! and Thanks to the people that have reviewed, I wanted to wait until i got a little more but, I decided against it XD

**

* * *

**

**D.N. Angel**

Kind Flame, Sad Winter

**Chapter 2: Feelings**

Daisuke had gotten to school, on time, and there was still no sign of Hiwatari; he sighed and walked toward his classroom, when he did though he bumped into Risa Harada.

"Good morning Ms.Harada" he said with a smile

"Hello Niwa" she giggled

"You're awfully cheery today, something good happen?" he asked

"Well, yes, you see Niwa I…finally realized that…you're the one I love and not Phantom Dark" she confessed

"Really?!" he said, his face beaming with happiness

"Yes" she said sincerely "And to show you that I do, I'll give you a kiss!" she said, clapping her hands together

"_This is a dream come true!_" he thought as she leaned in towards him, he did the same and he felt a jolt of happiness as he felt her lips against his, when they parted, it turned a little sour.

"I love you so much, Niwa Daisuke" said Hiwatari, taking Ms.Harada's place, which quickly awoke Niwa from his dream/nightmare

"Ahhh!!!" he yelled, sending poor Wiz toward his feet again. He noticed and picked him up, saying a silent sorry "Not again…" he groaned

"_You have problems you know that…_" yawned the Kaitou

"Oh shut up…" he blushed "It was a bad dream is all…"

"_Aw, you know you liked it_" he teased "_Two kisses from Hiwatari huh? You got it BAD!_" he laughed

"Shut up already!" he yelled even fiercer, his blush maddening, little Wiz 'kyu-ed' a scared little call "Oh…I'm sorry…" he stuttered, petting the little creature.

"_Yeah…sorry…didn't mean to upset you…_" said Dark, apologizing.

Daisuke sighed "It's all right…" he said, climbing out of bed, putting Wiz on the floor and walking toward the bathroom.

After he showered and dressed he ran down toward the kitchen where his Mom was waiting with breakfast.

"Good Morning dear" she chirped

"Morning" he said, still half-asleep

"Good Morning Daisuke" said Daikii, his grandfather "You look like hell" chuckled the old man

"Did you sleep ok?" asked his mother

"Yeah, just a weird dream, that's all"

"_More like a wet one_" Dark snickered

"_Would you just drop it!?_" whined Niwa in his mind, his head dropping.

"Is Dark being mean this morning?" asked his mother, with a smile, Daisuke nodded "Well, he should behave; otherwise I won't be sending a Warning letter today so he can go play"

"_Awww! No fair!_" Dark complained "_Fine, I'll be good_" Daisuke grinned

"Thanks Mom" Daisuke said, while eating his breakfast

"Aren't you going to be late hon?" she announced

"Huh?" he looked over at the clock and got up, alarmed, grabbed his bag and put toast in his mouth "I'm late! Thanks, mom, love you, bye!" he said in a hurry and sped off toward the train.

Daikii chuckled "That boy, slick in breaking and entering, but so out of it toward other stuff, not to mention clumsy"

"That's my Dai for you" said Emiko happily, while drinking her tea "Just like his father" she sighed, smiling at the mention of Kosuke, her husband and Daisuke's father.

o

Daisuke barely made it to the train station, but managed to get through the crowd, his toast already gone, he sighed.

"_Why am I only on time in my dreams?_" he asked himself and sat on an empty chair, watching the scenery pass by.

He got to school, students still going in, he wasn't too late today, he admitted and gave a sigh of relief.

As he headed for his classroom, he saw Ms.Harada once more.

"Hello Ms…" but was cutoff

"Niwa!" she said, annoyed "Where were you last night? I called you three times and you didn't pick up" she said saddened

"Yeah!" said someone behind him, it was Riku Harada, the eldest sister, unlike the younger one she was a complete tombay, her hair was short and she had a temper the size of a peanut "I had to console her all night, I lost sleep because of you!" she scolded

"Ahh!" he backed away a little, seeing as he was being cornered by both Harada twins "I'm sorry! But, I lost my phone last night!"

"Oh really?" said Riku, annoyed

"I left it at Hiwatari's by mistake!" he chuckled

"Oh…that's right…you had that errand to run for Ms.Nai" said Risa, now calm "How is he?" She asked.

"Well…" he began, a brief flash of it all coming to mind, a slight blush creeping to his face "He doesn't seem himself at all and, he looks like he hasn't slept or eaten, I tried calling a hospital but he didn't let me" he said in a serious tone.

"Poor guy" said Riku

"Oh, I hope he gets better" said Risa "Sorry for pouncing on you Niwa"

"It's all right Ms.Harada, I'm sorry I wasn't able to get your call" he told her

"Well, never mind, I'm actually too embarrassed to ask anybody about this, I'll just keep trying on my own, all right?" she told him, and got a nod for an answer. She then waved goodbye and left for her class.

"She's that bad isn't she?" asked Riku, Niwa sighed "As long as Phantom Dark's around, she'll keep at it…I swear, that guy is trouble even if he's not around" she said, annoyed;she really dislikes Phantom Dark.

"Yeah, I know what you mean"

"_Hey!_" said Dark "_You hurt my feelings…_" he whined, Daisuke chuckled.

"I'd better get going too, see you around Niwa" said Riku who left as well.

"Yeah, ok" he said; only to be alarmed by the bell "I'm late!" he yelled, only to go into the classroom a minute before the teacher.

o

The day progressed normally, Hiwatari didn't come today either, which annoyed Daisuke. Ms.Nai asked him to her desk again after class.

"How is he?" she asked and he explained.

"Oh dear, well, thank you Daisuke, we'll just give him a little time, if not, I'll go myself, ok?" she said, and he nodded approvingly, anything to not go back there again.

Daisuke walked back to the train station, slowly, looking a little down. His mind still flashed all day about yesterday, and it always centered on that kiss, which turned Niwa's face like his hair, red.

"_I liked it?_" he confessed to himself "No, no, no! No way!" he yelled out loud "There's no way! Even though it's going to be hard, Ms.Harada is the one for me, not…" the face of the blue-eyed boy flashed in his mind again "…Hiwatari…" he whispered, then sighed "_I'm hopeless…_" he said to himself.

He took the train ride home in silence, but was relieved that Dark had slept through his sudden outburst; he wasn't ready for another teasing session from him, not now or ever for that matter.

He got home and trudged toward his room in the same silence, ignoring his mother's call or his grandfather's and locked himself in his room.

"What's wrong with Daisuke?" asked the old man

"My poor Dai" said his mother

As she was about to go find out what was ailing her son, the doorbell rang

"Who could that be?" she said

She went to answer the door, her face turned to surprise and a bit of disgust.

"Hello, this is the Niwa residence, isn't it?" it was Hiwatari, his school uniform on, he was looking better.

"Yes it is, who is asking?" she asked in a tone not befitting her, a serious one

"I'm Satoshi Hiwatari, I'm here to return Niwa's phone, he left it at my home yesterday when he came to see me"

"Oh? Did he now?" she said, annoyed and angry: her son had lied to her "Well, thank you very much Satoshi, I'll give it to him"

"Actually, I was hoping to speak with him, may I? He asked

Emiko hesitated, but let the boy in, she had no proof he was a Hikari, still, she had her guard up.

Hiwatari looked at the cozy abode "_It suits him_" he thought.

"Good Afternoon" he said to Daikii, who only stared and grunted

"Daisuke, you have company!" his mother called

"Who is it?" asked the boy, coming down the stairs "Hiwatari" he stuttered in surprise

"Hello" he simply said

"Come on up…" he told the icy eyed teen, who nodded in agreement and followed.

"That boy…is a Hikari" said Daikii when they left

"I knew it!" Emiko said "I'm going to have to keep a close eye on him then" she said, referring to the video camera she put in Daisuke's room, which she hardly used.

"No, no, let them be" said the old man, her daughter looking at him in disbelief "Daisuke is a smart boy, he wouldn't invite him for no reason, let's see how it goes"

"Fine…" she said, going into the kitchen and rattling any pot and pan she could find. Daikii could only chuckle at her reaction.

The boys had headed to Daisuke's room. Hiwatari seemed amused as he looked around, a two story bed, only with a top bed, a slanted window, a couch, it seemed very simple and cozy, warm, like the boy himself.

"So, um, what're you doing here Hiwatari?" began Niwa, awkwardly, who sat on the couch

"Oh, that's right, I'm here to return this to you, Niwa" he put his hand in his pocket and took out his phone and handed it to him.

"Thank you" he said, shy still.

Hiwatari then noticed an empty canvas, he was surprised actually and walked up to it.

"Are you an artist Niwa?" he asked

"Huh? Oh, not really" he stuttered "I still haven't gotten around to drawing anything, not that it'd be any good" he chuckled

"Nonsense, I think that you'd do really well, you seem to have the heart for it" he complimented, which brought a smile to Niwa.

"Thanks Hiwatari" he nodded "It means a lot" the other boy nodded back and sat on the brown couch in the room, next to him.

"You seem a lot better" he commented

"Well, I did as you asked, I went to a doctor, got a little food in me and such"

"That's great" he smiled once more.

Hiwatari realized something then, he liked that smiled, he enjoyed it, he wanted to see it more often, and yet, he knew all he'd bring him is pain and sadness.

"Well, I should go; your mother is reluctant on keeping me here" he told the red-head as he sat up

"But wait, Hiwatari" he said, then hesitated

"Yes?" he asked

"Are…you coming back to school?"

"Hm?" he chuckled '_Is that all?_' he thought "Yes, I just might" he answered

"Ok then…" why was he hesitating so much? "Also" he blurted out "I want to know something…"

"All right"

"Why…were you so sick Hiwatari? You didn't want to eat, you slept badly, why?" he asked, concerned

"Why?" he said with a grim look "Because…I don't want to let 'It' out…not now, not ever…" he said, with a sad tone "If I keep myself at a state where I couldn't provide the energy He needs, He wouldn't even be able to take over, so…that is why" he told him

"_He's right, we survive on our tamer's energy, if that energy is weak from the start we can't even work, so, I get why he's doing it, still…_" said Dark

"But still, Hiwatari, that's not good for you, you might get worse or…"

"Die?" he said "It would be better for you then Niwa, without Krad, you'd have smooth sailing, but, I'd rather have Dark out of the picture, that way, Krad would leave my life forever and I could salvage this meaningless existence of mine" and that was his final word, as he left the room and house.

Niwa seemed crushed, he seemed so sad, so hurt, so afraid, is that demon so horrible? How is he different from Dark if they were made from the same art piece?

"Dark…" said Niwa

"_I'll…get to that soon, don't worry_" he told him "_Right now, just, rest, ok buddy?_"

"Yeah…sure…" he told the Kaitou.

He fell on the couch, looking up toward the ceiling. Then someone knocked, it was Daikii.

"Your friend not staying for dinner?" he asked

"No, he, uh, has stuff to do"

"I see" said the old man, stroking his beard "Did anything happen? You look a little shaken up there"

"No, I'm fine…"

"Daisuke"

"Yes?"

"You do know that boy is a Hikari, don't you?"

"Yes, I know grandpa, I know, but, I just…I don't want to be his enemy…I can't bring myself to hate him or anything…all I feel is…sad and sorry for him…" he told his grandfather, a gloomy tone in his speech.

"Heheh, you are my grandson after all" he chuckled "Always caring for people, no matter who it is, never forget that my dear boy, it makes you special, very dependable, I know Dark is a little over-the-top at times but, he's very dependable also, don't be wary to seek his advice" he advised

"Thanks grandpa" he nodded, and got petted on the head by the man

"Dinner's almost ready, wash up and I'll meet you down here"

"Yes sir" he smiled slightly, talking to his grandfather always cheered him up, just like when he talked to his Dad, he wondered, when he'd come back from his trip, he's been gone so long.

o

After a warm meal, a scolding from his mother for having lied to her and a hot shower, Niwa relaxed somewhat and fell on his bed exhausted.

"What a day" he sighed

"_I'll say_" commented the thief

"So Dark, tell me, what's up with Krad? Why is he so horrible?" he asked him

"_Honestly? I couldn't say_" he confessed

"What?!"

"_Calm down, for 300 years, I've fought Krad over art pieces, my life or some other type of trouble, he's a conniving, selfish, psycho and downright evil creep, but, I've never really put much thought into it_"

"I see, too busy to save your own hide huh?"

"_You could say that, I'm just as confused as you, I mean, I get along fine with you Niwa's, even though it's limited I can see the world, meet people, eat and have fun, I guess maybe, the Hikari's haven't been so welcoming_"

"Yeah, maybe…"

"_I don't have any memory of what it was like inside the Black Wings but, if we co-existed inside it then, we must have found a way to get along, but, like people, we just drifted apart I guess…_"

"You sound like you miss him" he inquired

"_Why would I miss a guy who wants to blow up my head off every time he sees me?_" Daisuke chuckled.

"Never mind, I'm just teasing I guess"

"_Yeah, well, keep working on it kid, you're not there yet_" he said and shifted in Dai's mind, wanting to sleep "_G'night partner_"

"Night, Dark" he said, shifting to the side, clutching his pillow "…_Hiwatari…I still have hope we can be friends…I don't want to see you sad anymore…you're so smart and full of skill, don't throw it away just because of Krad…please…Satoshi…_" he then drifted off to sleep, the fatigue finally catching up to him.

o

"…I forgot to tell you something Niwa. I was actually glad you came to see me that day. I drowned in my sorrow and unluckiness, but you came and tried to make it better, even for a moment, I'm sorry for what I did; I wasn't thinking clearly, I apologize. I think it was very kind of you to come, I could tell you were worried and I'm sorry, you shouldn't worry about someone like me, worry about yourself. I'll be there to stop you and Dark anytime you try to steal something, so, don't think I'll be holding back. As for my health, don't worry…I'll try and…"

Satoshi began typing this on his laptop for a while now, thinking of giving it to Niwa the next day, but he always fell short and ended deleting parts.

"…As for my health, don't concern yourself with it either, it's my problem, but, I don't mind you asking. Thank you once more Niwa, for your kind gesture.

Satoshi Hiwatari"

He hesitated to print the letter but in the end he decided against it, what good would it do to write this? He could never apologize for what he'd do in the future, against his will mind you, but, he could never forgive himself if Niwa got hurt because of him.

He put his glasses to the side and fell back on his bed, everything was not as messy and dirty as before, but, Hiwatari liked a little clutter, just a little. He also drifted off to dreamland, surprisingly calm and serene; someone was there, not the demon, but someone who was truly an angel.

* * *

Aww, wasn't that nice, he might be cold to most people, but Hiwatari does have his nice side, of course, no one gets to see that seeing as he has a parasite living inside him, that would make anyone cranky...

Well, thanks for reading and please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Difficulties

**D.N. Angel**

Kind Flame, Sad Winter

YAY! I'm back by popular demand! XD

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, if you've waited a long time for this, I'M SORRY! School has me busy, THE ONE WHO SAID BEING A SENIOR WAS EASY IS GOING TO GET A SMACK DOWN!!!!!!!!... . ...eh...ahem!... . anyway, other than my sorry attempt at humor: READ, ENJOY AND REVIEW!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Difficulties **

A few days, a week to be exact, passed since then, Hiwatari returned to school. He seemed slightly more cheerful than usual, which drove his fan club wild, not that he cared, he'd always have time to give them the cold-scratch that-the most bone chilling, cold-hearted cold shoulder ever, to keep them away.

Daisuke tried a few more of Risa's cooking; patience truly pays off since she got it right at least twice. Riku was glad; at least she wouldn't have to pay off a lawsuit for having poisoned Niwa, as she put it. But as always, reality bit him, it was all for Dark she said every time, it really brought him down.

* * *

It had been a while since a Hikari art piece had become active, a bust of a woman awoke this time, Emiko had sent the warning letter as soon as she could and Dark was off that night, first night in a long time he'd get to play and do what he did best, steal, fool the cops and have a blast doing so. 

As always, the cops waited patiently for him, but, he was already inside, or rather Niwa was.

"_Ah, I missed this…_" Dark sighed

"I didn't, my heart won't stop racing" Daisuke was trying to free the bust from its place, trying not to trip the alarm.

"_Why are you complaining? You could do this in your sleep!"_

"I know, still…I don't want to get caught you know" a slight buzzing sound was heard as something Niwa did connected "Um, is that supposed to happen?"

"_NO!_" yelled Dark as the alarm began to sound "_That Chief never misses one does he?_"

"Hehe, nope" said Niwa, breaking the glass with his elbow and taking the bust.

He ran out of the room, as soon as he did though he saw the guards running around like chickens with their heads caught off; Daisuke froze "_Move!_" yelled Dark

"You try doing this then!" he whispered

"_Ok fine, bust out that picture and we'll be out of here in no time…" _he snickered "_Get it? Bust? You're holding one?_" he laughed

"Oh don't even start, that was lame!" he told him

"_What?! I'm rusty!_" he laughed this time, Daisuke groaned.

He took out a picture of Risa, the girl he loves. The only way to turn into Dark is to have that little tug at your heart when that person you love is near and poof, tall, dark and outta there. He took a quick look at it and, well…

"_Ok…why are you still you?_" he asked

"Um…I don't know…" he said puzzled. He took another look at the picture; he stared straight into her eyes and, nothing.

"_What the hell?!_" groaned the Kaitou

"I don't know!" said Daisuke in a panic.

Just then, some guards seemed to have finally decided to go where the bust was held. Daisuke took the bust and hid behind a pillar, someone was there. He turned to get a look, to see if he could do something, he was only slightly surprised to see who it was.

"…Hiwatari…" he whispered, then he felt a knot in his chest, Risa's picture fell to the floor, Niwa to his knees, still holding the bust though. Dark came through.

"Finally!" said the Phantom Thief, taking the picture and running past Hiwatari "Hey Chief!" he said

"Hold it!" yelled Hiwatari, running after him

"C'mon! It's just a little bust" he teased, laughing

"I'm going to kill you Dark!" he yelled, Dark was amused.

"You're not gonna do that Chief" he said, stopping at a dead end.

"And why not?" he asked

"You can't, or rather, won't kill me, because you might kill Daisuke, or did you forget we're sharing a body here?" he said, as a matter of fact-edly, poking the boys' forehead

Hiwatari glared and growled at Dark, who chuckled.

"Well, it's been a blast Chief, but I gotta fly!" he said, Wiz popping out of his backpack and turning into his majestic black wings. He hovered toward a window and out he flew, into the night.

o

The skylights and the whole police followed Dark, yelling and firing at him, getting squat for their efforts. Dark laughed the whole way, adrenaline pumping, their stupidity was amusing. He set down in a cliff, overlooking the ocean and sat down, putting the bust next to him.

"_Shouldn't we be getting back?_" asked Daisuke, now in the mind realm.

"Yeah, in a minute" he said "Mind explaining what happened back there?" he asked

"_I don't know! I don't get it myself; it worked fine every other time_"

"Maybe, you're having second thoughts about Risa?" he said, serious this time, Niwa was silent "I'm sorry, Daisuke…I didn't mean to…" he was cut short on his apology as Ms.Harada herself made her presence known, wearing a cute blue dress and jacket, with a lunch box in her hand.

"_Yeah…whatever_" was Daisuke's last word to the Kaitou all night.

"Hello Dark" she said

"Hey" he greeted "What're you doing out here?"

"Our date silly, don't you remember?"

"Of course I do, how could I forget? A pretty face like yours is haunting, in a good way of course" damn, he had a way with words, according to her anyway.

"Oh, Dark, you're so sweet!" she giggled

"Whatcha got there?" he asked

"Oh! I brought you some late dinner Dark! I made it myself!" she said, very excited.

"Really? This must have taken a lot of work"

"Oh it did, but my friend Niwa helped me, it was so sweet of him to do so" she opened the box, steam and an aroma of good food filled the air. That made Dark twitch a little.

"Do you like this guy?" he asked, in a supposed jealous tone, trying to find hope for his friend.

"Oh, don't think of it like that Dark! He's just a friend, like a kid brother!" she said, oh crap was written in Dark's face, he felt a whole in his gut, and Daisuke began to yell incoherently in his head "Are you okay?" she asked

"Huh? Yes, fine, just a little headache, too much fun" he chuckled nervously.

"Well, my food should help, eat up!" she said, enthusiastic.

For a good while, Risa fed Dark her food, which was surprisingly good. They ended up talking after that, Risa talked for the most part. Dark then flew her home, a kiss on the cheek as a reward. Not on the lips, not tonight thought Dark.

He flew back home, utter silence the whole way. He gave Emiko and Daikii the bust and headed back toward his room, stating tiredness. A while later, Daisuke was back in control.

"_Dai…I'm…_" he began

"Don't talk to me, just, goodnight ok?" he told him, as just as he said he was left alone

Daisuke climbed into bed and hid under the pillow and covers, he didn't want to know anything about anything that night, he just wanted to sleep, maybe weep a little too.

o

Daikii and Emiko successfully sealed the bust and put it aside. They went upstairs and the young mother served some tea.

"Awfully late for Dark to get back, don't you think?" said the old man

"Maybe he ran into trouble" she giggled "Or rather he stuck around for it" she then poured the tea "Perhaps he made a stop along the way" she inquired

"Probably" said the man, gulping down his tea "More please" his daughter laughed

Just then the door opened and footsteps were heard.

"Who could that be? Barging in at this hour?" said the woman, a little worried.

She grabbed a ladle and walked outside the kitchen, as she was about to strike she let it down and squealed, jumping into the arms of the man that had just came in.

"Kosuke!" chirped the woman, planting a kiss on her husband, who smiled "My Kosuke, you're back, I missed you!"

"I missed you too dear" he smiled, he always had one of those on his face, you could see where Daisuke got it "I missed you all" he said, letting the woman out of the embrace and picking up his bag "Hey Pop"

"That's Mr.Niwa to you!" chuckled the old man

"Oh Dad, don't start" Emiko said

"Where's my boy?" asked Kosuke

"Upstairs, he just got back from getting me a bust for the living room" she giggled, showing it to him

"Ah, I see, I think I'll go say hi to him" he headed upstairs, but was stopped by his wife, who had a stern look on her face "What?" he asked

"Kosuke, honey" she said sweetly "You're filthy, covered in dust, dragging muddy shoes in my clean floor and you smell!" she yelled "Take a bath, change your clothes, get me the mop and then you can see your son!" she scolded "Okay" then she smiled

"Yes ma'am" he sighed and marched toward his room. Daikii could only laugh.

o

After a few minutes and having been ordered to mop the floor, Kosuke headed to his son's room.

He tiptoed toward the bed and nudged the boy, calling him. Daisuke groaned and shifted under the bed, then popped out of them, one eye open, the other lazy, and his hair messy.

"Dad!" he called out, jumping out of bed and clinging to the man "Dad's home!!" he yelled again, his mother by the door, smiling.

"Hey there Dai" he laughed "How've you been?"

"Great Dad" he smiled, sitting back up on the bed "You should've seen me and Dark today"

"Oh yeah?" chuckled his Dad

"Yup" he nodded "I got to the bust right? But, the wires in the alarm were crossed so, it was tripped, I broke the glass and made a run for it" his father nodded "Then, we were kinda cornered, but, Hiwatari…"

"Chief of police, right? Head of the Dark investigation?" said Kosuke

"Uh-huh, so, Hiwatari got in the way and I tripped, the picture fell away considerably since I had it in my hand, the bust was okay though"

"Oh my" chuckled the man again

"So then I hurried over to it and got past Hiwatari, then I transformed into Dark, he said something corny, as always" his Dad laughed "Then flew out, but the cops saw him, so they began shooting"

"They shot at you Dai?" said his Dad, awe on his face

"Don't worry, Dark dodged it easily, there's a reason he's the Phantom Thief you know?" son and father chuckled, Kosuke ruffled his son's hair, making it more messy than it was and put his son to bed once more.

"You can tell me more about your adventures tomorrow morning, okay?" his son nodded in agreement

"'Night Dad" he told him

"Good night son" he replied, closing the door slowly "And Dai?" his son sat up to see him "If there's anything you want to tell me, you can you know?"

"I know Dad" he said, then laid back down, the door closing the door.

"_Man, no magic and the guy still reads you like a book_" said Dark, Daisuke ignored him "_Nice storytelling by the way_" no response "_Night then" _sighed the kaitou and slept as well.

"_What's going on with me? All I can think about is…_" was the young man's last words of the night

* * *

All right! Another one down, sorry for the lack of action, not my strong point, if you disagree, BY ALL MEANS SAY SO lol

And even though this is a boyxboy fic, I HAVE to put some time for the greatest parents in the world, y'know? Kosuke is another of my favorite characters, a little too laid back to be real...damn...lol, hopefully I'll have a more Hiwatari filled chapter next time! Be on the look out for the blond demon as well...BEHIND YOU! XD

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation

YAY!!!!! XD

I'm happy, thanks to everyone who's reviewed and read! T.T y'all makes me happy!!!

Though i'm getting doubts, lol, but you apparently likes the fic so i shouldn't!...right????? XP

Anyway! Please enjoy Chap.4

* * *

**D.N. Angel**

Kind Flame, Sad Winter

**Chapter 4: Confrontation**

It had been a month since they fought now, Krad was as vicious as ever, Dark couldn't wait to beat the crap out of the guy, but, being reminded every five seconds of Krad's tamer by his own tamer didn't help much.

"Damn it!" cursed Dark, dodging a feather Krad had thrown, which exploded when it got into contact with the ground "Too slow Kraddy!"

"You seem to be struggling Mousy, what's wrong? Your tamer not letting you do as you please?" he said very smugly, throwing another white feather.

Dark almost always wore black, which went very well with his red eyes and violet hair, his tanned skin as well with black wings that put to shame the night sky. Krad, as his opposite is blonde, with golden eyes, a cat-like iris in the center, wore robes of white and had majestic white angel wings. But, as far as personalities go, Krad was anything but angelic.

Dark dodged once more and threw one of his own at Krad who moved out of its way as well. They both clashed then, dashing at each other, Dark tried to kick him in the head but the white kaitou simply jumped away and threw a barrage of feathers at him.

"_How can he use so much magic at Hiwatari's expense?!_" Daisuke cried out

"He doesn't care about him, heh, moron must not know then" he said, throwing another black feather at Krad, which exploded right in front of him.

"Running out of steam?" he asked, smirking evilly

"Uhhh…Dai?"

"_Sorry Dark, we've been fighting for a while now, I'm getting tired_" he panted

"Crud" huffed the black kaitou

"I'm right aren't I?" Krad readied another feather and threw it, Dark dodged it but Krad had a second one waiting and it hit, sending Dark a few feet away, his clothes torn, some blood trailing from his forehead.

"Dammit!" cursed Dark, while Krad laughed

"Well, Dark Mousy, it's time to put an end to you _and_ your tamer" the angelic devil prepared a barrage of feathers, all aimed at Dark.

"_Dai think you're up to one more?_" he asked

"_I might_"

"All right, hold on then"

Dark struggled to get up and took out a feather, filling it with magic.

"Do you really think you can win?" Krad said smugly, some of his feathers disappeared "Hikari, is this your doing?" he watched as he was left with only one "Hmph, no matter, it's all I need" he took that one feather and charged it as well.

They stared each other down, charging a feather. Both tamer's on the edge of loosing their lives, Daisuke more than Hiwatari surprisingly.

"I'm sorry Dai" said Dark, apologetic

"_It's ok…_" he said as he fainted

"Time to end this Mousy!" announced Krad as he flung his feather

"Now or never!" Dark cried out as he flung his.

They passed each other and hit their targets; smoke rose from the collision, filing the warehouse. As the smoke cleared, on one side, Daisuke fell on the floor, weak. He was weak and depleted, clothes ripped and bleeding, much like Dark. Hiwatari on the other side, still conscious and just as badly hurt.

The boy of blue eyes struggled and groaned, then crawled toward Daisuke's position.

"…Niwa…" he whispered as he finally got to him, hovering over him "…Are you all right?" he asked, no answer "Damn…it…"he whispered as strength finally left him, resting his head on Niwa's body "_Please…be all right…_"he thought, hopingly.

A panicked voice echoed through the warehouse, it was Daisuke's mom, her husband and father following. Daikii and Emiko tracked the magical energy being emitted and were able to come to their aid, a little too late I'm afraid.

"Daisuke!" cried out his mother

Kosuke ran over to the two boys, checking them both.

"They're still alive, Daikii, can you and Emiko carry Daisuke?" he asked

"Of course" nodded the old man, walking toward his grandson

"Why can't you do it Kosuke?" said the woman, almost sobbing

"I'm not leaving Hiwatari here" he announced, taking the boy on his shoulders

"What!?" said Emiko, mad and annoyed "Why!? He's a Hikari, he's the reason my baby is this way! If it weren't for his infernal family he…"

"Emiko!" yelled Kosuke "The boy didn't choose his family, or his curse, just like Dai, it's not his fault but his 'other's' fault; now he's hurt because of it too. I'm helping him, because like Daisuke he's just an innocent bystander in this war" he said, leaving his wife speechless, Daikii simply listened "Besides, Daisuke wouldn't forgive me if I left him"

"All right fine!" Emiko said, giving up and went to help her father with her son.

o

A full three weeks had passed since that incident. The school was told Daisuke got hurt during a family outing, Hiwatari had gone with them as a guest since he was a friend of Niwa's and he was alone for that weekend, he had had the same accident with Daisuke.

Bandages, balms and creams, pills and salves were used up on both boys. Emiko was reluctant on treating Satoshi, but knew she'd face Daisuke and Kosuke's wrath if she didn't, plus, she began to feel sorry for the boy as well.

Flashback (O.o)

It was three weeks ago, a Sunday like any other. Hiwatari had to visit his 'father' that day and report to him his progress in the Dark matter.

"Is that all?" asked Kei Hiwatari, husband to Rei Hikari, Satoshi's mother.

"Yes, what else is there?" said Hiwatari, calm and collected as always

"It's not that I don't believe you son, but, let me speak to Krad would you?"

"What?!" he huffed, insulted "Never!" he said

"Let me speak to him now Satoshi!" he said sternly, but got only a glare as a response.

As he turned to leave, he felt pain go through his whole body; Krad was breaking free once more. Satoshi groaned and writhed in pain, but was ultimately overwhelmed by him.

"Hello Krad" greeted Kei "How is everything? Dark still alive?" he asked

"Sadly" admitted the angel "But I have a plan to rid me of him once and for all" he said coldly

"Really? How?" he asked, curious

"His tamer" he announced "His tamer is a weak and easy target for me, take out the tamer and down goes Dark Mousy" he smirked

"Very well, but, doesn't that pose the same problem for you?" Krad scoffed at the idea

"Please, Mousy would never do such a thing, it goes against what he represents, and his tamer" he chuckled "Feels sorry for my dear Hikari, so don't worry, he is safe"

"And yours once you kill Mousy" Kei said "Yes, once Dark is gone, Satoshi's body is all yours Krad, as promised" Krad seemed to glow with happiness, if at all possible, at the thought.

"Well then, I'll get to it" he said, heading toward the window and flying out of the office.

Kei smirked evilly and typed a bit on his laptop, then sat on his chair, satisfied. What is he planning?

o

Daisuke was walking back from the store. He had bought a few things they needed since they celebrated a welcome home dinner for his Dad. As he walked toward the train station a shadow engulfed him from above and picked him up, the groceries falling to the ground.

"What the!?" he yelled "Krad!" he said, shocked

"Hello" he simply said, flying toward the shore and went inside a warehouse.

"_What the hell is he doing up?!"_ said Dark

Krad threw Daisuke to the ground, and then hovered down to it, taking out a white feather.

"Time to die" he said, flinging it at Daisuke

"_Daisuke run!_" yelled Dark, and the boy did so, successfully dodging the blast from the magically charged feather.

"It's only a matter of time boy" he said, flinging another "And time I won't give you, it's not Dark I'm after today" Daisuke yelled as he was flung by the feather's blast toward some crates.

"_Quick! Take it out now!_"

"Right" Daisuke struggled to get the picture of Ms.Harada from his back pocket

"_Hurry damn it, hurry!_"

"All right!" he took a quick look at it, but was stumped just the same as last time "Damn it!" he then took a look at it once more, and sighed, then whispered her name, it would be the last time he saw her, then…

"I'm out!" said Dark jumping from under the crates and flinging his own feather at Krad

"Damn it all" cursed Krad "Oh well, it will be all the more fun and satisfying if I kill you instead, Dark Mousy"

"Yeah right, come and get me pretty boy!"

And so they fought, for hours and minutes, uncounted, with the result as stated before.

End Flashback

Birds chirped and the sun shined through the window of Daisuke's room. It was all quiet inside. Emiko was sitting in the kitchen table, her face full of worry, her cup of tea getting cold. Daikii sat in front of the living room TV, it was only the usually news, a few "Where is Dark?" bits, but nothing special. Kosuke however, peeked into his son's room now and then to check on him and their guest, Hiwatari who slept on the pull-out bed in the room.

"They're still asleep" sighed the man, rubbing the back of his neck

"Oh Kosuke, what are we going to do?" she said, trying to control her desperation "My baby won't wake up!" she sobbed; Kosuke hurried to her side and tried to console her.

"Don't worry Emiko, he'll pull through, we've done what we can"

"I know, but sitting here hoping he'll wake up after that, I-I can't take it" she kept sobbing, Kosuke looked toward Daikii who didn't know what to do either.

"It's in their hands now, both Daisuke and Satoshi have to heal themselves, physically and spiritually, but it is surprising though that the Hikari boy seems stronger than our young lad" the old man said

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" said Kosuke, intuitively "Who is his father?"

"A man by the name of Hiwatari, he's not part of the Hikari clan, as for his mother, Rei Hikari, she passed away a few years back, so the boy only has him now"

"I see"

"I'm going to start lunch" announced Emiko, grabbing a paper towel to wipe her face.

"OK, call me when it's ready, I'll be in the study" said Kosuke who left pretty hastily.

o

Daisuke shifted in his bed, he could barely move, his body ached all over. He sat up slowly and found he had one eye shut, he moved fingers over it and felt a bandage over his eye "Bandage?" he thought, then, memories of the fight flooded his mind, he saw his right arm was also bandaged and his left leg. He sighed and lay back down; he called for Dark once or twice but got no response. He went over the day again, and then he remembered the other boy, whose blue eyes haunted him now and then.

He sat back up once more and looked down, he was surprised to say the least, there was Hiwatari, resting in bed, in his house; Mom must've thrown a fit, he thought. He slowly climbed out of his own bed and walked toward the other boy.

He sighed and smiled, he was beaten up as well, a little less than him, but very much alive, his left arm was bandaged and his right leg, he chuckled at that; opposites till the end. He sat next to him and moved a few hairs out of the sleeping boy's face with his good arm. He had to admit he looked peaceful and handsome when he slept.

"_What am I saying?!_" he yelled to himself, his sudden movement caused Hiwatari to stir in his bed and awaken.

He sat up slowly, realizing the slight state of pain his body was in slight pain, he didn't recognize where his body lay, he couldn't find his glasses either, he focused his eyes more and saw a familiar face sitting closely next to him.

"It's you…" he whispered "Where am I?"

"You're at my house" he told him

"Why?" he asked

"Don't you remember? Krad and Dark they…"

"Oh yes, I remember…" he then studied Niwa, he quickly extended a hand, which the boy reluctantly accepted, but Hiwatari nevertheless stroked the scarred but gentle face of the red-eyed teen.

"You're all right" he sighed in relief "I'm glad"

"T-Thank you…"he stuttered, a blush crept in his face, this one as deep a red as his eyes "Why would you be worried?"

"Because…I was still conscious when it ended, you weren't, and…you were bleeding, your breathing slowed down...I thought..."

"I see" he said, putting his own hand over Hiwatari's "Well, as you can see I'm fine, don't worry" he smiled, that 1000 watt smile. Hiwatari removed his hand then went on to say: "I should leave".

"What? This again? You're not going anywhere Hiwatari, you're hurt!" exclaimed the boy

"So what? It's my fault to begin with, if it weren't for me you'd still be all right, you wouldn't have bandages or anything!" he said, strongly

"You shouldn't blame yourself! It's not your fault, its Krad's; you have no control over what he does to you!"

"Well I should! You seem to have a method to control Dark, so I should too!"

"Hiwatari…" Daisuke then did something he barely thought of, he moved closer and gave Satoshi a hug, a simple gesture, with his good arm. Hiwatari shook to Niwa's warm body, but returned the hug, only to weep a little in his arm "I have never blamed you for anything that's happened, and I don't think I ever will, I want to be your friend, not your enemy, so please, don't do this to yourself" he then broke the 'friendly' hug and said "All right?" he smiled, yup, Hiwatari definitely liked that smile.

"Fine, I'll stay" he said calmly "Since you asked so desperately" both boys chuckled.

The door then opened, Daisuke got up and Hiwatari looked toward it.

"Daisuke! You're up!" said his father "Emiko get up here, your boy's ok!" he yelled

"My baby!" she yelled all the way from downstairs

"Mom…" chuckled Niwa. The woman quickly barged into the room and ran up to her son, checking him, kissing his wounds, mostly his eye "Mom! Please! You're embarrassing me!"

"Oh, you're ok! And you'll forever get embarrassed by me! Forever and ever! My baby!!" she said, happily, hugging him.

Kosuke only laughed at the whole thing, while Hiwatari looked silently, vague memories of his own mother flashing to his mind. Days of warm love and care, which seemingly vanished quickly with her death.

"You're Hiwatari, aren't you?" asked the man

Hiwatari looked up and blushed slightly, he was obviously older, much more formed, his hair was black, but he saw Niwa in this man, the smile was even the same.

"Yes" he stuttered

"I'm Kosuke, Daisuke's father, how are you feeling?" he asked

"I've been better, sir" he said, looking away from him, handsome, he thought.

"Please, don't be so formal" laughed the man

"Are you hungry Dai?" asked Emiko

"Sure am!" nodded the boy "I'm sure Hiwatari is too" he looked toward him, who nodded shyly in return.

"Well, I was making lunch, so it's almost ready"

"I'll help you boys' downstairs, ok?" said Kosuke

"Thanks Dad" smiled Daisuke, the man smiled back.

Hiwatari coughed a little

"You all right?" asked Niwa

"Yes, fine" said the light haired boy, who was almost red on the face. _"Why do they look so damn alike?__…"_ he thought "_I hope I don't do anything reckless_" he said to himself, bowing his head. The other two looked at each other, a little lost.

o

The boys sat down in the kitchen table, they were starving. Emiko served some soup with fresh bread, then some curry with lots of meat, not the spicy kind of curry, thank god. Then some ice cream and cake, it was a lot, but they ate it all, even Hiwatari who didn't really eat all.

"Thanks Mom!" sighed Niwa, loudly, he was stuffed.

"Thank you, it was all very good" said Satoshi, who burped to himself, Kosuke laughed at the sight of them both.

"I'm glad you liked Satoshi" she said, taking the plates from the table.

"So Dad, how long where we asleep?" asked Daisuke

"Well…" sighed the man "Three weeks"

"Three weeks!" shouted Daisuke "What about school!?"

"I called and told them you were in an accident during a family trip over the weekend; Hiwatari was with us as well"

"You shouldn't have troubled yourselves with such a thing, you could've just taken me to a hospital" said the boy, pushing his glasses back

"Don't say that Hiwatari, after all they did…" mentioned Daisuke

"It's all right, don't worry about it, but we didn't feel it would be right to just dump you like that, so we made up that little white lie and that we had asked you to stay with us, it's no problem at all" Emiko said, she has had an apparent change of heart toward Hiwatari, though she still kept her guard up.

"Thank you" Hiwatari said, Emiko smiled, which made him feel all warm inside, all Mom's must have the same smile, he thought, his mom made him feel warm and safe when she smiled too.

"We tried contacting your father but they said he was on a trip" Daikii said, flipping his paper in the living room.

"Just like him" Hiwatari huffed "Never there when you need him, not that he truly cares" he said, everyone was quiet at such a statement. A plate being placed in front of him with a very delicious chocolate cake on it, he looked upward and saw Emiko, smiling.

"You should eat up then" she said "Never know when you'll have another bite of my famous triple chocolate cake" she winked and giggled.

"Thank you" he smiled, Hiwatari smiled! The others did too, as he shyly took the first bite but was quickly into it, he ate it very quickly.

o

The boys headed upstairs to rest then shower, while the grownups stayed downstairs, sitting at the kitchen table, tea in their hands.

"The Hikari boy seems very troubled" Daikii began "The white thing, Krad is an abominable monster said to take control whenever it likes, unlike Dark who transforms only when a Niwa experiences the tug at the heart"

"But, it seems to me that if Dark and Krad are pretty much the same, wouldn't Dark be able to come out whenever he likes as well?" added Kosuke

"Oh no, my Dark would never do that!" fought Emiko "He's too good and kind for that"

"You're right, Dark values the family that has taken him in, but apparently Krad hasn't, and the Hikari's have no apparent control over him" continued the old man

"That would make anyone a little disoriented, and Hiwatari is only 14, who knows what kind of trauma that thing causes?" Kosuke said

"Yes, poor dear" Emiko said, taking a sip from her tea

"This coming from you? You, who almost kicked the boy out the first time he came here?" chuckled Daikii, only to get punched in the arm by his daughter.

"That's in the past Dad; still, I'll keep my eye very close to him"

"He doesn't seem to be a threat to Dai, nor Dai wants to be anything but a friend to him, it's Dark and Krad who makes things difficult" said the black haired man

"And that is the curse of the Niwa and Hikari family I'm afraid" said Daikii, sipping his own tea "To be caught in an eternal battle until all Hikari art is sealed and both entities return to their origin"

"Yes" said Emiko, a little sad "We'd have to say goodbye to Dark then huh?"

"Yes, we will, but, it's best for Daisuke, don't you think?" asked Kosuke, kissing his wife on the cheek

"I know" she said, petting his hand

"Should I leave?" asked the old Niwa, who laughed and got a glare from his daughter.

o

Daisuke had just finished his shower, a little hard to do with all the bandages but it was doable. He walked toward his room to find Hiwatari looking out the window, the moon hitting him; he stared in awe for a minute but turned on the light.

Hiwatari jumped up a little, but relaxed when he saw Niwa, then turned to look outside again.

"Sorry" said Daisuke

"It's all right" the other boy replied

They both waited for Kosuke, who would change their bandages for fresh ones.

"How's your eye?" asked Hiwatari

"Oh, I think its better; it's still patched up so I don't know if I can see yet"

"I see…" said the boy of blue eyes, who seemed to have warmth in them now.

He walked toward Niwa and examined him, again he stroked his cheek, and Daisuke shivered a tad at the touch, but was more puzzled than anything.

"Hiwatari?" he asked, moving closer a bit

"Yes?" he stuttered

"Why…do you do these things?" he asked, looking shyly toward the floor, his voice sounding small.

"I'm…not completely sure myself…" confessed Hiwatari, who lifted Daisuke's head by putting gentle fingers under his chin"I really don't know why I do the things I do…when you're around…Daisuke…"he said, as shy and as lost as the other boy who, with his gentle red eyes, looked into sad blue ones.

They began to lean in slowly, to what they truly didn't know, but then they parted quickly, Daisuke sat on his bed, while Satoshi returned to the window; Kosuke had knocked and asked to come in, but did without consent.

"_My heart won't stop pounding!_" said Daisuke to himself, breathing a little heavily

"_What is this feeling?_" Satoshi asked himself, also trying to find air

"You two all right?" asked the man, they nodded yes to him "All right then, who's first?"

"I'll go" said Daisuke, who removed his light blue sleeping shirt and stood in front of his father.

Kosuke removed the bandages from his arm and examined it; he didn't need to hang it over his shoulder anymore, but made the bandages tighter so the arm would heal better.

"You can move it a little now" he told him

Daisuke then sat down so Kosuke could remove the leg bandages; he raised the left pant leg to the knee and exchanged the bandages.

Hiwatari looked on as Kosuke worked, Niwa was still shirtless. With his keen eye, he examined all there was to Niwa Daisuke, he smiled slightly, he was handsome, like father like son he thought. Daisuke knew Hiwatari was having his eye full with him, which only brought a blush to his face. He looked over to him and returned his gaze toward his dad, Hiwatari _was_ looking, even smiling, but never did he stop.

"Ok, your legs looking better as well, now for your eye, hopefully you didn't go blind"

"Let's hope not" chuckled the boy

"It would make my life easier though, I might take a painting back from you once in a while" said Hiwatari, meant as a joke, Kosuke laughed, while Daisuke simply stuck his tongue out at him and called him mean. "_Did Hiwatari really crack a joke just now?"_ Daisuke thought to himself.

Daisuke's eye was fine, he winked a few times and got used to the light again.

"There we go; two good eyes" smiled his father

"_Two beautiful eyes_" thought Hiwatari

"Ok, it's your turn Satoshi" announced Kosuke, Hiwatari immediately blushed

"No, it's fine, don't worry yourself, I'll be fine" stuttered the boy

"Nonsense, those wet bandages won't help you, now get over here" Hiwatari was reluctant to move, he looked toward Daisuke who was putting his shirt back on, he seemed amused by this. He slowly moved up to the man and even more reluctantly removed his shirt, the blush deepening.

Daisuke was surprised at what he saw; Satoshi's chest was all bandaged up.

"Hiwatari…"he whispered

"The bruise on your back…" inquired Kosuke "That's from Krad, his wings, am I right?"

"Yes…" answered Satoshi, shame and hurt in his voice

"I'll do what I can" replied Kosuke

Kosuke worked slowly but efficiently, Hiwatari simply sat or stood there, quiet, unmoving and blushing. Daisuke was playing with Wiz while Hiwatari was getting treated.

"There, all done" finally, thought the boy as he quickly put his shirt on "Well, good night you two, sleep tight" he said then left, closing the door and turning the light off.

"Good night Dad" said Daisuke, the other simply nodded "Are you feeling better?" he asked

"…I'm sorry…I'm just, not used to all of this…" confessed Hiwatari

"To what?" asked Niwa, curious

"To all of this…family, having a home cooked meal, being treated as a…well…a…"

"Partof a Family?" finished Daisuke, who smiled

"Yes, that…" sighed the boy with glasses

"Well, my door is always open to you Hiwatari, I know we won't always be able to be together on good terms but, I at least want to be friends when we don't have to confront each other" he told him from atop his bed

"I'd like that…but, I'd have to think on it…I'm very fearful of…everything that's been happening" he said, turning away from Niwa in his bed

"…Good night, Hiwatari" he told him, then covered himself and fell on his pillow

"Sweet dreams…Daisuke…" whispered Hiwatari to himself.

* * *

Yay!! Done with Chap.4!!! I sure hope anyone and everyone who read liked it! Please review!

...I don't have any quirky comments and such lined up right now...so...XD please look foward to the next one and be as loving in your reviews as you have been, I PROMISE YOU COOKIES!!

Please and Thank you,

Ro


	5. Chapter 5: Moving Forward

Hi guys and gals!

First of all, please forgive me for the TOTAL neglection I've given you, things have been crazy with school and such, I'm College bound so yeah, no time to do this, but, i'm a free man now, so, i'll be updating now regularly, hopefully, so, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, ok?

Now...since I don't want to be cursed by unknown fan girls and such, I'll try and upload at least 3 chapters, ok?

So, I won't bother you with any more banter, seeing as you're probably excited to read, so, enjoy and review!

Remember, if you think it's crap, say it as CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM, thanx

* * *

Kind Flame, Sad Winter

**Chapter 5: Moving Forward**

Another two weeks had passed for Daisuke and Satoshi to recover. Hiwatari was escorted to his home, by Emiko's order, she and the Niwa clan helped Satoshi clean up his apartment until it looked completely different. The owner of the apartment, Hiwatari, fought for them to not do it, but he couldn't win against Emiko, a Mom.

The starting week, they returned to school together, brought by Satoshi's limo, why he lives in such a run down apartment, we'll never know. They got there on time and walked along, side by side toward their classroom. When Daisuke slid open the door to his classroom, all of his friends, the Harada twins and Saehara, and others were all waiting there.

"Daisuke!!" yelled Saehara, his friend who's a self-proclaimed reporter and son to the Head of the police.

"Niwa's back!" yelled the youngest Harada, Risa

"Damn, didn't think I'd miss either of you so much" confessed Riku Harada, the eldest twin.

"Hi guys, it's good to see you too" chuckled Niwa, then yelped as Saehara clung to Niwa's leg "Saehara get off!" he said

"No! You left me here all alone with these girls! Always talking about Dark and stuff, I didn't have anyone to bother, and-and YOU EVEN REPLACED ME!!" he yelled, but kept getting smacked off by Niwa

"Oh get a grip would ya?" said Riku, prying the crying reporter off of Niwa's leg

"I'm sorry for worrying you" spoke the red-eyed boy again

Everyone began talking all at once, asking questions or shouting comments, then Hiwatari yelled a very cold excuse me, which stopped everyone.

"Could I please move to my chair, you're in the way" he said calmly, cold as always. He pushed his glasses upward and moved through the crowd and sat on his chair.

"Well, he's a ray of sunshine isn't he?" commented Riku

"He's always like that" said Risa

"How can you stand that stock-up rich boy?" asked Saehara

"He's not so bad when you get to know him" he told them

"I'll believe it when I see it, and I doubt it" sighed Saehara

"Everyone please sit down" said Ms.Nai who had just come in. Daisuke chuckled and smiled at his teacher, who was surprised and happy to see him, she saw Hiwatari as well, who gave a simple nod "Um, please excuse me…" she said, then was heard bawling outside of the classroom, she was happy to have her two students back.

She came back inside, cool and collected. She cleared her throat and began her lesson. Seahara was the only one who dared to make a comment, which earned him to stay after class and clean, even though it wasn't his turn, the one's who had the turn where happy about it though.

The day went by pretty normally. Between classes, Daisuke and Satoshi would talk about pointless nothings, or meaningful something's, those being class or the fact that Hiwatari's fan club was hissing and glaring at Niwa for being so chummy with him.

The slight change came during lunch. Daisuke, Saehara and the Harada twins sat together. Hiwatari, still being used to being a loner, sat in a corner to eat, a book in hand; even though he was friends with Niwa, he didn't care much for his friends, especially two, but, Niwa wouldn't have it.

"Hey Hiwatari" he called "Why don't you sit with us?" he asked him, no answer

"Oh forget it already, that jerk wouldn't sit with us if we were the last flies on earth" said Saehara

"He can't be that bad, after all, he's friends with our Niwa" added Risa

"Whatever, honestly I don't think that guy even realizes other people exist" said Riku "Watch it Niwa, he might forget you the minute you turn your back"

"_I don't think he'll be forgetting you anytime soon_" yawned Dark

"_Dark! You're awake!_" thought Niwa

"_How long have I been out?_" he asked

"_About 4 to 5 weeks_"

"_Damn…oh well…back to sleep, call me when you need something stolen_" Niwa sighed at Dark's simplemindedness.

He then got up from his chair and motioned his friends to do the same. They all walked toward Hiwatari's table and sat there, cornering him kind of.

"What do you think you're all doing?" he asked

"Sitting with ya, what does it look like?" said Saehara

"You looked lonely" added Risa

"I have to admit, even you need a friend or two Hiwatari" said Riku, which got Risa to smile, her sister had a heart, sometimes.

"So, just eat with us, ok?" finalized Niwa with a smile, and with that, how could Hiwatari resist?

"Fine, you can stay, but please, decent conversation" he commented

"All right then" nodded Niwa

And they had a pretty interesting lunch time. Niwa and Hiwatari managed to talk about the 'trip' they took with the whole Niwa family and the 'accident' they had. It was really surprising how they could make up a story, a really convincing one, together.

"Wow, that must have hurt" said Saehara

"Really? Why do you think we were out for 4 to 5 weeks?" added Hiwatari meant as an insult to the photographer's stupidity. The latter simply groaned and glared at him, while the others chuckled. They had exchanged insults for a while, Hiwatari always being the victor.

The bell rang and everyone was returning to their classrooms. Niwa's group separated as they had different classes. Daisuke and Risa had cooking together, Riku track and field, Seahara photography and Hiwatari had a free period.

"I'll see you later, ok?" Niwa told Hiwatari, who looked desperately at the pair that walked away from him.

He felt jealousy and hated the youngest Harada, she had Niwa's interest, which made him act stupid from time to time, she took him away from him at a moments notice and now they had a class together. He didn't really understand why he felt like this, or rather, he didn't want to know why he was feeling anything toward the red-head, especially when he had tried and would possibly kill him in the future.

o

Hiwatari walked toward the computer room and began to type a sort of diary he had kept for a while now about his happenings; there was a big gap from where he was knocked out. As he typed, something crept into his mind, a cold shiver filled him, his face got tense, his eyes colder.

"_Hello Hikari_" said Krad

"What do you want?" the boy asked out loud

"_To see how you are of course_" said the white kaitou, yeah right, as he cared for Hiwatari's well being.

"Right, like you really care" scoffed Hiwatari

"_Well, enough idle chatter, I recently acquired an interesting idea_"

"Whatever it is, I'm not interested"

"_Oh, believe me, you are Hikari, you are" _suddenly, Daisuke flashed in Hiwatari's mind, his heart beat quickly, he felt his body heat up, he groaned, but not in pain, not like before and slowly and surprisingly softly, Krad crept into the surface, taking form, but still in Hiwatari's clothes.

"So, this is how he does it" commented Krad, and then chuckled.

He moved to a window and examined himself

"I look pretty good, don't you think so Hikari?" he asked

"_What did you just do?_" he yelled

"The same thing that happens to the Niwa boy" he smiled evilly, Hiwatari reflected in the window "You see Hikari, my other half appears when his tamer gets excited by the feeling of his first love, when that happens Dark comes out to play, I've had to adhere to that from time to time, but that is not the case with you, I've loved my forceful outings"

"_I bet you have, you monster!_"

"Settle down" said the man, coldly, unemotional, he was actually worse than Hiwatari

"_I don't love anyone! I have no such thing!_" said Hiwatari in his defense

"Oh? You don't? What about Niwa?" he asked, Satoshi gasped "Yes, you know I'm right Hikari, he is your first love, and because of that, I'll be able to come and play more often, of course you're always welcome to try and stop me, but, seeing as you have such strong feelings for him, I doubt you can"

"_You're insane!_" Krad laughed to himself

"You're too much Hikari, now don't worry I'll behave, I haven't regained my full strength yet, so your dear Niwa is safe, for now" he said, meant as threat, then slowly melted back into Satoshi's mind, who took back his body.

Satoshi fell to his knees and let a few tears fall.

"Bastard…fucking…bastard…" he sobbed, pounding the floor "I told you already, I won't let you hurt him…I'll kill us both before that happens…" he said, a promise now made, one I hope doesn't come true.

o

Daisuke's cooking class ended not too many disasters this time around. Niwa, sadly, got scolded for either not chopping right or not cooking enough, but it went almost disaster free. He knew where Satoshi had gone to, so he went to the computer lab.

He quietly walked in and looked around. He wasn't in his usual desk, the computer was on though and the chair moved to the side a bit.

"Satoshi?" he called out

He headed toward the back of the room and found him sitting on the floor, one leg up, toward his chin; the other lay on the floor, his face looked toward his side, toward nothing.

"Hey are you all right?" he asked

Satoshi slowly turned his head toward him, but didn't seem to notice him right away.

"Do you even know who I am?"

"Of course I do" he answered, finally "I was just…lost in thought…" he said, then was helped to his feet by Niwa "Don't worry, I'm fine"

"All right, if you say so, I guess"

"Let's go, we'll be late"

"Oh! Right!" he quickly said, running toward the door "Hurry!"

"Go on ahead, I'll be ok"

"You're sure?" asked Niwa

"Yes, now go" assured Hiwatari

Niwa then sped off, leaving Hiwatari to close up on his own.

The boy closed and saved everything, then shut down the machine. He gave out a big sigh of relief then.

"…I…can't be around you anymore…I'm sorry…" he whispered to himself "I'm more of a danger to you now more than ever" he cleared away a tear that had formed and left for his classroom, making sure of course that his 'normal' face was on.

He walked back to class and sat down in his chair. He opened his notebook and jotted down a few things, planning for the next stakeout Dark might crash.

o

Class for the day ended, Hiwatari was relieved, and he'd leave before Niwa had a chance to catch him, or even one of his friends, but as luck would have it, Ms.Nai called both boys to come to speak with her. The boy of blue eyes sighed heavily and walked toward his teacher, Daisuke next to him.

"Let me get a good look at both of you" the woman said "You seem fine" she smiled "How are you?"

"Doing a lot better" quickly answered Hiwatari

"Yeah, we're very sorry if we worried you Ms.Nai" Niwa said, apologetic

"It's quite all right, I was worried yes, but now I'm just glad to have you back, of course, you're quite behind, I expect you to work hard Mr.Niwa" she said

"Of course!" nodded the boy

"We will try not to…cause you much grief" said Satoshi

"Please do, although, it was fairly weird to me that your father never answered the phone, Ms.Niwa and I agreed on that actually" she commented

"Don't bother" scoffed the boy with the glasses "You'll never get him" he said, walking toward his desk and heading for the door "Until tomorrow" he told his teacher then left.

Daisuke excused himself and left as well, a little hastily as to try and catch up with Hiwatari.

"You really don't talk about your dad, do you?" he asked and got to answer from the other boy. Niwa sighed and simply walked beside him until the school gate.

"So, are you coming back with me, or are you going home?"

"I'll be heading home, I could give you a ride, but that's all" answered Hiwatari

"Oh, ok, but, thing is, I was kind of hoping you'd come"

"Why?" he asked, a bit surprised

"Well, I think this is kind of our last day we can be together like this, Mom sent a warning letter today, so…"

"I see" the other boy pushed his glasses up as he answered "I'll go with you, dinner and I'll take dessert to go, but that's all, got it?"

"Yes sir, Mr. Chief Sir!" chuckled Daisuke, he could hear Dark laugh as well.

"Good, wouldn't want to make it easy for you, Thief in training" commented Satoshi as he got into his limo.

"In training!?" said Daisuke, Dark laughed even harder

"Yes, Dark is the real thief, you have great skills I admit, but for magical art, Dark is the knowledgeable one" the other boy sighed

"I know…still, I'd like to be recognized for something you know"

"You will, don't worry about that" added Satoshi, which made Niwa smile back at him.

Satoshi looked away, even though he was caught in that alluring smile, but he knew he couldn't keep at this, not anymore, Krad knew, and was planning to use these feelings against Niwa and the kaitou.

o

They headed toward the Niwa residence, Satoshi was reluctant as always, but as soon as Daisuke opened the door, the smell of Emiko's cooking flew right out; the boy had a soft spot for her cooking and the memories of having a mother.

In they went, Emiko greeted them both, even though she was always vigilant, for her son's sake and the fact she didn't want a young boy's health in her conscience, she hid it well.

Dinner was served, so was desert, Emiko's famous Triple Chocolate cake, the last one, thought Satoshi.

"Thank you very much for everything" the boy said, getting up "But, I believe it is time for me to go, to go back to our respective lives"

"I agree" said Daikii, coming into the room

"You'll at least take my cake" Emiko said "I'd feel bad if you didn't" she smiled and gave him a bag with the treat inside.

"Thank you" nodded the boy

Daisuke excused himself from the table, as did Kosuke, the television just announced that the police had mobilized for Dark was to make an appearance; both said goodbye to Satoshi, he tried not to stare, as either Niwa might cause an 'accident', he needed to leave as well, quickly too. However, Daikii wanted a chat with the young Hikari before he left.

They went to the balcony where the night air made it a bit more, comfortable to talk.

"Well, here it is in a nutshell" began the old man "You are a Hikari, bearing the kaitou who has fought against ours for 300 years and counting" Satoshi looked at him, curiously "I must ask you, are in love?" he simply asked, smiling and chuckling. Satoshi coughed a little, he caught him off-guard.

"Why would you ask that? I owe you no reply" the boy simply stated

"True, and I don't really have a mind to know, but, whether you are or not, you must be aware of how Dark comes out on Daisuke, don't you?" the boy nodded "All right then, a simple picture of the girl he likes and Dark takes over in a flash, a simple breeze of a transformation, I know that your kaitou does not bother with such a thing, and I know you actually hate yours" the boy's expression turned to one of hatred "If you are in love then you're in trouble" Satoshi looked at him again, how did he know? "Krad is a mischievous one, he'll take any chance to take over and make not only your life miserable, but Daisuke's, and because he's my grandson that's why we have invited you into our home, because of that 'thing', we do not trust you" he said sternly

"You're in all of your right to not trust me, or even like me for that matter, I still don't understand how you people live, or why you make the choices you make, but, I would rather focus on other things" said Satoshi

"Well, my point, control your emotions if you are in love, make your mind wonder to other things, try not to be with that person too much, or do like Daisuke, he uses a picture of me to forget!" laughed the old man, which got a sigh out of the Hikari boy

"Is that all?" he asked

"Yes, I believe so, but one more thing" the man turned to look at him "We might not trust you, but we do not hate you" he said

"Excuse me?" he asked in disbelief

"You heard me boy, we do not hate you, you are a victim, plain and simple, fate has held you a grim hand, but I believe in my grandson and his choices and I sincerely hope that this is the last time Krad ever comes out to see the light of day, no one deserves to suffer, not even you, a Hikari"

"Even if that would mean that Dark would leave?"

"I believe he deserves some time off, after all, that is his goal"

"His goal?" asked Satoshi

"Well, I believe that's enough for a while" yawned the old man, patting his right shoulder with his left hand "You'd best be leaving"

"Right" he nodded

Afterwards, Satoshi left the house and rode back to his apartment.

Along the way, he thought of what the elder Niwa had said, the man could never know how much he appreciated it, but to completely cut out Daisuke out of his life?

"I can do it…I must…" he whispered

He needed to distance himself from all of them, from the memories, from it all and return to being a cold and almost heartless person, but never like that demon.

o

He was finally home, his thoughts running rampant, now comes the hard part.

"_How can I forget_?" he thought "_This whole apartment reeks of them..._" he made his way to his bed and fell on it, tired, completely exhausted.

Emiko's love and warmth emanated from every room, Daikii's experience and 'old man' smell still lingered, Kosuke's laugh and advice as well, the whole apartment they helped to fix was like a box with their memories inside, but, most of all, it shines just like that beautiful smile Daisuke Niwa gave him at times.

"..Daisuke…" he whispered "…Oh no!" he gasped, his heart beating faster and faster "No, no, no" he repeated again and again, he fell to the floor trying to control himself, but the red-head was burned into his mind, tears fell as his last words echoed around the room.

His head hung low, as Krad lifted it up.

"Don't cry Hikari" said the white kaitou as he got up, Hiwatari's school clothes being left on the floor as Krad changed to his usual white robe "He won't be hurting too much tonight" he smirked.

His wings opened in an instant, those magnificent white wings, he opened the window and out he went, in search of his prey.

o

Dark was quick in taking the painting from the wall, he put it in his backpack and strapped it on his back.

"All right, we're all set" he said

"_Um, wasn't this a little too easy? Where's Hiwatari?_" asked the boy

"You're right; the good old Chief isn't here"

"_Well, let's go then, before the cops come_"

"Right" nodded the kaitou, as he sped off, his wings spreading out in magnificence and out he flew, into the night.

As he went toward the seashore, he was the Harada's house, the balcony light was on. A closer look revealed that the youngest Harada, Risa, was there, waving at Dark. The latter was reluctant to go, but Daisuke told him to go, otherwise she might not be so cheery the next day or something.

"Hello there, Miss Harada" he said, putting down the painting

"Oh Dark! I've missed you so much!" she said, lunging at him, hugging him tight "Where have you been?" she asked

"Well, I kinda got hurt when an old friend of mine and I crossed paths, he's not to keen with me being a thief" he winked

"I see, well, I'm so glad you're ok!" she smiled "Speaking of! My friend Niwa returned, he was hurt too"

"Was he now? Hey, you're not cheating on me are you Ms.Harada?" he joked

"What!?" she blushed "Never ever! You're the only one for me Dark, no one else!"

"Great…" he chuckled, no response from the back of his head, which was worse than noise "Well I should get going, this painting needs to be delivered"

"So soon?" she asked, pleadingly

"Yes, so soon, Dark Mousy?" asked a voice from above.

They both looked upward and there was Krad, in all his glory.

"Krad!" hissed Dark

"Is this your friend, Dark?"

"He's no friend!"

"Oh come now Mousy, you and I go way back together, in fact, we were born on the same day, remember?" he looked down on them like the insects he thought they were

"Hardly!" he told him, his wings spreading, and then he charged right at him, only to get dodged and blasted.

"Dark!" Risa called out, but was picked up by Krad who flew higher into the air "Let me go!" she said "Let me go or else!" she said again, only this time she looked up, toward Krad's eyes, in an instant she was paralyzed, so cold, so evil, so insane "Dark help me!" she yelled.

Dark flew toward Krad but kept his distance.

"Let her go Krad! She has nothing to do with this!"

"Au contraire, she has everything to do with this, because if she were to disappear…" he said, grabbing her by the wrist and dangling her in the air

"Dark!!" she yelled

"You'd never see the light of day again Dark Mousy" he hissed

"You bastard!" he yelled, charging at him, but stopped midway

"_Stop! You'll know he'll drop her, please Dark, stop!_" pleaded Daisuke

"_What do you think you're doing?!_" asked Hiwatari

"I thought you'd be interested Hikari, because if she were gone, you'd have it easy to make the Niwa boy yours…" Hiwatari gasped and felt his whole body shiver "I knew you'd like it, I'm doing this for you Hikari…" he smirked evilly at the idea "So, what are you going to do Dark, the girl or you?" he asked, feathers appearing all around him.

"You evil, psycho, conniving bastard!" he yelled

"Thank you Mousy, no need for flattery" he chuckled "Well? Which is it?" he said, gently letting the girl slip "Tick tock Dark…" she slipped a little more.

"_Dark stop him!!_" yelled Daisuke, almost in tears

"Stop!" he said, charging at Krad, who let Risa go.

She yelled as she fell, Krad sent his feathers toward Dark, who very astute dropped his wings, Wiz went straight to the backpack, and Dark fell too quick for the feathers to hit.

"Wiz!" he called out, his wings appearing again and he caught the girl in time.

"Oh Dark!" she called out, clutching to his shirt.

"Hmph…you make this hard on yourself" he summoned more feathers than before, Dark was surrounded.

"_Wait…if you kill the girl…then…he will be sad…and, he'll blame me for not stopping you…he'll hate me…so much…he will never smile again…No! I won't allow it!_" said Satoshi, fighting for control

"What are you doing!?" groaned Krad, feathers disappearing. He clutched his stomach and face "No! Dammit! So close…" Krad quickly retreated, he hovered low to the ground and raced back to the city.

The other two sighed, relieved. Dark hovered down to the Harada home and put the girl down.

"You ok?" he asked

"Oh yes! Thank you! My hero!" she said, happily, she blushed as she lunged at him once again and kissed him on the lips. Dark was reluctant as well, but couldn't do anything but give in, to break her heart, it's not in him. But, to break the heart of his best friend, well, he couldn't help it, he felt a void in the back of his head, he let go of Harada "Well, that's some reward" he smiled

"I'm sorry…" she stuttered

"Its fine" he winked "But I have to go, ok? I'll see you soon Ms.Harada" he said, then took off.

"Damn it…Daisuke…I'm sorry!!" he pleaded "I didn't even know she was going to do that, I…Daisuke? Dai?" he asked again and again, no answer "Dai please answer me!"

"_I wish…you were never born…Dark…_" he heard the boy say, he stopped cold in mid-air, he could feel Daisuke's hatred and sadness from within, but, could he really blame him?

He left the painting in the balcony of the Niwa house and went inside, Daisuke took over then.

"I…don't wanna be here…" he whispered and headed for the door, slammed it actually.

"Dai?" Emiko called out "Daisuke?" she looked around, no one was there, she looked inside the balcony and took the painting, she took it to Daikii and asked Kosuke to look for Daisuke in his room, he wasn't there either "Where is my baby!?" yelled Emiko.

o

Daiuske wandered the city, his eyes staring toward nothing, he didn't know where or when he was, he didn't care. His face and eyes were red from crying. He couldn't believe it, his heart was crushed, but, despite that, he still loved her, he could do nothing but love her, even if she would never have eyes for him.

He stopped for a moment to see his surroundings; it was familiar, yet not. He looked upward and realized where he had gone.

"Hiwatari…" he whispered

And up he went.

o

Inside, Hiwatari had struggled for Krad to leave him for a while, he was exhausted. He wore his sleeping trunks and sat on the bed, looking outside the window. He sighed and got up, walked toward the kitchen and took out some instant iced tea, then poured himself a glass. When he was done, the door was knocked.

"_Who?_" he thought

He walked toward the door and opened it.

"I'm…sorry to bother you…but…him…I…" sobbed Daisuke, who was in the hallway, when he lifted his head, it was red and teary, Satoshi didn't hesitate to invite him in and told him to sit down.

"Here" he told him, handing him a glass of the iced tea.

"Thank you…" sniffed the Niwa boy

"Are you all right?" he asking, sitting next to him

"No…I…how could he do that to me? How? He's my best friend and he…he…he kissed her right in front of me!!" he yelled, sobbing into the glass.

"…I take it Dark stole more than the painting tonight?" the other boy nodded.

Hiwatari got up and kneeled next to Daisuke; he lifted the boy's chin to look at him and took his hand.

"You don't deserve to be treated like this, you are much more than that Daisuke…forget about her, she obviously doesn't know you exist farther than a friend, please, I can't take you looking like this, I never want to see you crying over something that doesn't matter, so please, forget her, you'll find someone worthy of you" he told him, Daisuke sniffled and smiled, Hiwatari stood up.

"Thank you…Hiwatari…" he clung to Hiwatari, surrounding him with his arms around his waist, sobbing a bit on Hiwatari's belly, the other boy petted the red-heads locks "I can…count on you can't I? Just like…you can count on me…" he said.

"Yes…of course…" he said, looking to the side, he knew Krad might use this chance, but he wouldn't permit it, Niwa was hurting, and he would help him, just like he would.

He let go of the other boy and stroked his cheek once more. Just then Niwa simply went to Hiwatari's arms and locked his own around him, putting his head on his shoulder.

"Daisuke…" he said, puzzled, surprised. He returned the hug, it was a warm experience for Hiwatari, and he smiled and stroked the boys' head gently "It'll be all right, you'll see…I will help you through this…" Daisuke sobbed for a while, until he decided to let go.

He wiped his tears away and apologized for his intrusion, to which the other boy simply replied to be all right.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" he asked

"I…um, I guess so…thank you…" he said, still a bit sad, not so much anymore.

"All right, I'll call the car and change, wait here" Daisuke nodded in agreement.

Satoshi changed quickly and they went downstairs where the car waited. They went in and they were taken to the Niwa residence, along the way, Daisuke had fallen asleep, right on Satoshi's shoulder, the latter was surprised at himself, he didn't feel bothered, but calm, he knew what he had next to him, his first love, his only friend, and wanting him to feel happy was stronger than his fear of Krad doing anything at all. He smiled happily as he nudged the boy.

"We're here" he announced

"Huh?" yawned the boy "Already?"

"Yes, you slept the whole way" he flicked his arm

"I didn't drool on you…did I?" he asked, embarrassed if he did.

"No, it's fine" the door of the house opened and Emiko ran out, Hiwatari opened the door and Daisuke got out.

She began to yell and ask questions, but was stopped by Kosuke who simply thanked Satoshi and told everyone to go to bed.

"Thanks again" the man said

"It's no problem…and Daisuke" the boy turned "Don't forget what I told you"

"I won't" the boy smiled then walked inside with his family as the car left.

"Are you ok honey?" asked Emiko

"Not really Mom…" he answered

"We'll deal with it tomorrow, ok dear? He has school" said Kosuke

"All right" sighed Emiko "You're not hurt?"

"Not physically…"

"Ok" she nodded

And they went inside; leaving everything that was unsaid behind.

o

Kosuke knew though, that something was bothering his boy, he was the only one who knew what had happened between Satoshi and his son in the beginning, and, he wanted to know if it had happened again.

He knocked on the door and asked to come in, his son was drowsy in sleep, but was unable to.

"Well?" he simply asked, and Daisuke spilled, about Dark and Risa, and how he found himself in Hiwatari's apartment, the man simply listened to everything, then said "I'm sorry about Risa son, and hopefully you and Dark can work this out" the boy sighed.

"And, well, I'm just glad you have a good friend in Satoshi, and it's not such a bad idea to try and move on, like he said, you know?" he finished, his son fell back to his bed and tried to get some rest, everything fell quiet, and Daisuke finally slept, an odd thought on his mind was all that was left.

* * *

And here's to hoping that you all liked this one, and not a big disappointment for waiting so long, we'll see how this works out for these two on the next one

REVIEW PLEASE! XD


	6. Chapter 6: 1 Step Forward 3 Steps back

As promised! The second (new) chapter is up! It's a little shorter than the others, but not because I was lazy, it came out that way :P

Now, if I remember the rules I should warn if they're something Slash related, right? Well, there you go, now, mind you it's my first time dealing with it so I hope it came out, out of all things, believable, if not tell me and help me fix it.

Now, without anymore banter, Read, enjoy and review!

**

* * *

**

**D.N. Angel**

Kind Flame, Sad Winter

**Chapter 6: One step Forward, Three Steps back**

The morning after, Daisuke woke up possibly even more tired than last night, he yawned loudly and pet Wiz gently.

"_What a night…_"he thought

He slowly got out of bed, almost falling on the second step of the ladder, but he was ok. He grabbed his towel and toothbrush and headed for the bathroom. It was a school day, he knew, but no need to rush, especially when he didn't even have the energy.

After he finished bathing and got dressed, he greeted his family and sat down to breakfast, Emiko greeted him as well, she didn't ask anything, Dad maybe said something to her, he thought.

"I'll see you guys later, love you!" he told them and left quickly. He was actually on time today, he boarded the Train and sat down, looking at the scenery, sadly, it kinda helped to remember what had happened last night, so he looked away.

When he got off, he stopped near the gate, he was finally early, but, decided to wait for Hiwatari, knowing him, he'd come a little later.

o

Hiwatari stretched under the covers and sat up. He rubbed his eye lids and looked to the side, his clock read 7:30am, and he would need to get ready quickly. He stopped a moment, as a smile curled up in him. He remembered what had happened last night, he sighed and smiled, the places where Daisuke had wept and touched, the way he helped him, it made the always cold boy glow, or in this case almost melt.

He pulled the sheets off of himself and walked toward the bathroom, a hot shower this time as Kosuke had helped him fix the plumbing. When he returned he heated up some oatmeal and ate it. The whole time though, Krad had tried to get his attention, but he felt so good about himself, he didn't even listen.

As he finished his food, a terrible pain was inflicted upon him, Krad's wings suddenly sprouted, tearing his school shirt. Satoshi yelled and squirmed in pain.

"_Don't you dare ignore me Hikari!!_" huffed the white demon "_You know I can do terrible things to you if I put my mind to it!_"

Hiwatari couldn't speak; he grabbed on to the table and felt himself being torn apart from the inside.

"_Don't flatter yourself, that night has come and gone, keep getting close to him and he'll get closer to his deathbed, remember this Hikari, you belong to me, you are mine as long as I see fit, you and this body belong to me!_" he said, demanding to be acknowledged.

The wings disappeared and Hiwatari took a big breath. He struggled to get back up, but to no avail, he let a few tears loose and tried again.

"_So…even happiness is denied to me…fine then…I'll see to it that you don't get yours either…_" he threatened.

In an instant, Hiwatari's day turned back to what it used to be, cold, empty and full of fear. He couldn't love, let alone befriend the person he cherishes, nor could he enjoy the happenings between them, it saddened him. His face cold and unemotional, he went downstairs and got into his car; this face he used was to hide the sadness and pain though.

o

"Where is he?" Daisuke asked himself, tapping his foot, it was almost eight o'clock, they'd both be late, then again, maybe he was already inside "Stupid…" he told himself.

He turned around and walked toward the inside of the school, but then he heard a car door close, he turned around and saw Hiwatari.

"Hiwatari! Hey!" He greeted, waving his hand, he ran up to him as well

"Daisuke…" he stuttered, he didn't expect to see him so early. He fixed his glasses and walked past him "Good morning" he said dryly.

"Thanks, you too" Daisuke was always cheery, apparently a bit more so today "Did you sleep well?" he asked

"I did" a small smirk like smile appeared on his face "Lousy morning…"

"Heh, sorry" he chuckled

"Not your fault…" he said. When they got into the school, they saw everyone was outside, whispering something, Riku Harada was huffing nearby.

"What's all the commotion?" asked Daisuke

"Risa claims she got kissed by that pervert Dark, I swear if I hear about it one more time!" she said, balling up her fist

"Yeah?" he asked, bowing his head, it still stung.

"Shouldn't we be in class?" asked Hiwatari

"Sure, as soon as all of the Dark fan club gets out of our classroom" huffed the girl

All of a sudden a bunch of girls ran out of the classroom, Ms.Nai had told them all to leave, she sighed heavily, it was hard work.

"Ok everyone, you can come in now" she said

And they did as they were told, right then the bell finally rang, all took their seat, Risa Harada though was still beaming from the happenings of last night.

"All right class, I'm going to have to leave you for a while because of a faculty meeting they decided to hold this morning, so, study by yourselves and don't cause much of a ruckus, all right Saehara?" she said

"Hey! What? Teacher, that's discrimination!" the boy said

"No, it's the truth" said Riku, the class laughed

"All right, settle down" she said, then left.

The girls quickly hovered over to Risa to ask more questions, Riku simply tried to dive into a book, while Saehara tried to get an exclusive from Risa as well.

Daisuke sighed and looked over to where she was, he saw her, smiling, giggling, happy, she wouldn't be like that if he had kissed her, he thought.

"I thought I told you to stop thinking about it" said Hiwatari, a few chairs behind him, the same coldness as before, but, he couldn't help but say something.

"Oh, I know…it's just that…I can't help it…I mean, she's right there…" he told him

Hiwatari rolled his eyes and continued to read his book. Daisuke turned around and decided to catch some sleep.

Satoshi looked at him; he truly couldn't contradict himself when it came to the innocent boy, he looked at peace as he slept. He quickly returned to his book, occasionally looking over, just to see how he was doing, right, sure, whatever.

Afterwards, Miss Nai came back and called the class to order, thankfully, Riku and Satoshi were quick enough to wake Daisuke up as to not get scolded or anything, thank god.

Class went as usual, but the day was just beginning.

o

Hiwatari had avoided Daisuke all day, he couldn't take his cheerfulness or worry up to a point it really made him mad, but, it wasn't his fault, he wasn't the problem, they boy was just afraid, really afraid.

It was the period he had alone once more, he decided to spend it in the art room, and it was empty today. He passed the boxes full of paints and brushes; some clay was put around here and there. He liked this atmosphere, even though he could never paint anything himself, he liked to see it.

He sighed and sat down on the floor, much like before, one leg stretched out; he leaned on a table looking at a mural in front of him.

"_You're doing a marvelous job Hikari, blowing off Niwa like that_" chuckled the demon

"Must you always bother me when I try to forget you exist?"

"_Always Hikari…but, I don't think I could blow off such a handsome boy, I mean, the way he talks is so soothing and that smile, well, if it could kill I'd be dead a long time ago, oh, not to mention the feeling of his hands and face on bear flesh, makes me crazy just thinking about it_"

"Shut up!" yelled Hiwatari, clutching his head "Shut up! Just stop it! Stop doing this to me!"

"_But why? I'm just sharing my thoughts on the boy with you, I mean, you think the same thing Hikari, you're an open book to me_"

"Stop peering into my head! You monster! Just leave me alone!" he sobbed

"_Fine, fine_" chuckled the demon; feeling satisfied on this small torture session "_Remember, a simple pitter-patter and I can come out and play, consider it Hikari_" he then left the boy to his own workings.

"No! I won't allow it! You won't come out as long as I can stop you!" he got up, abruptly, he looked around, his eyes looked insane, he was about to do something drastic.

He found a small piece of colored glass, which must have been part of a glass mural; he grasped it, cutting his hand and then cut his left wrist, with a deep gash, then he did the same with his other wrist, letting himself fall to the ground as the blood seeped through.

"Yeah…that's it…so weak that…you won't even be able…to stand…die…you monster…" he mumbled. He let go of the glass tried to get as much blood to flow out of him.

o

After 30 minutes or so the bell rang, Daisuke left his cooking class looking a bit down. Risa wouldn't stop talking about Dark, or that damned kiss. He went to the bathroom to splash his face a bit then decided to look for Hiwatari; he wanted to ask what was bothering him, and why he seemed to avoid him.

"_He should be in the Computer lab_" he thought

He went inside and looked around "Not here…" and left. He asked a few people if they had seen him, some didn't, others did but weren't much help. The last place to look was the art room, he figured he wouldn't be in there but he looked anyway.

He walked around a bit and saw a school bag on the table, it was his.

"Ok, but, where is he?" he looked next to the table and there he was, on the floor, barely conscious and bleeding "Satoshi!" he exclaimed, alarmed "What did you do!? Satoshi!" he asked hysterically

"Leave me be…" he whispered "Just…let me…die…I don't…want to live like this…anymore…"

"No! Don't talk like that! Don't be a fool!" he looked around; he saw a rag and quickly grabbed it "You're not going to die! You can't die! Not because of that stupid demon!" he yelled, tying one wrist with it "You told me you'd be here for me, you can't do that if you're dead!" he took another rag and bandaged the other, his clothes got bloody from struggling with him.

"No…" he groaned, pushing Daisuke who had tried to help him up, he hold unto the table as to not fall" Leave me… I…am…not worth it...I want this nightmare to end..." he struggled to move "You could...never understand!!" he said sternly

"Then help me understand! Damn it! Can you make up your mind? Happy or sad?!" he snapped

"All of my life...since I could make a decent thought...Krad was there...

constantly...tormenting me...calling me a 'thing', an 'object'...'his'..." his legs began to give out, he tried to stand but was getting dizzy "...Constantly...raping my mind...looking at my thoughts...twisting them into horrible things...I was just a kid!" he yelled "I was supposed to...run, play...not be constantly tormented by...by...an...Apparition..." his legs finally gave out "You can never understand...you have only had Dark for a few months...I've had to deal with Krad...all of my life...so...don't you dare tell me you understand!"

"Hiwatari..." Daisuke clenched his fists "That's still no reason for wanting to die!!"

"Oh no!?"

"No! I don't know how, but, I want to help you! You said you wanted your own life; this is no way to get it! So please! Let me help you!" he told him, grabbing him again and struggling to leave the room.

"Help!" he yelled in the hallway, a teacher heard them and quickly came to him "He's hurt" he told the man, and he was quickly taken to the nurse.

* * *

Left ya hanging huh? Sorry, I like to that to people XD 

Don't cry guys! He'll be fine...

REVIEW! XD


	7. Chapter 7: Aftermath

Here it is! Number 3!

Thanks to fan girl 666, she totally made my night! bawls T.T

Anywho, don't worry guys and gals, he's fine!

I think the term fun comes to mind, this Chapter I dedicate to my friend Muffin, she inspired my Riku Harada for this fic...MUAHAHAHAHA!

ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

**D.N. Angel**

Kind Flame, Sad Winter

**Chapter 7: Aftermath**

Hiwatari felt very much alive still, he didn't like it, he had wanted to die and even that was denied to him, is there anything left that hasn't been denied to him? He thought.

He opened his eyes and it was all white where he was "_Heaven...no...I'd never be able to step through the gate..._" he looked to his side and saw Emiko Niwa sitting next to him, he arched an eyebrow and looked to the other side, Kosuke was leaning on the wall, he looked asleep. He lay on a bed, his right arm bandaged and blood was being pumped into it, "_Hospital...Great..."_

"I'm glad we could get you help in time Hiwatari, it's good to know teachers actually care, isn't it hun?" said the woman

"Yes actually, it really is" smiled the man

Hiwatari sighed, exasperated.

"What are you two doing here?" he asked. Harsh...

"Well, that's no way to greet people, especially those who authorized for you to stay here, that no good father of yours couldn't be reached and Miss Nai couldn't do anything"

"Although she fought with the administration for a long time, it was pretty funny" chuckled Kosuke

"That's when Dai called, we got the ambulance and well, here you are" she sighed and smiled warmly.

"I see..." he commented

"You should keep resting, you didn't lose too much blood but, you're not all that well overall anyway"

"Yeah..."

"Well, now that you're awake we can rest easy, I'm going to go and check on Daisuke, he was getting a few tests done himself, and Kosuke will stay with you, is that all right?" Emiko said

"It's...fine..." he blushed, closing his eyes and nudging his pillow.

Emiko giggled and kissed her husband goodbye. The woman sighed and her smile melted a little bit, she wiped her eyes and took a breath. The thought of that boy ending his life, well, it didn't sit well with her, if she hated Krad before she hated him even more now.

Kosuke sat down where Emiko had been; he turned it to the other side and leaned on the backside of it, facing the boy.

"Mind if I ask you a few questions?" he asked

"Why should I answer?" he said in a low voice, turning away from the man

"You're right, you shouldn't _have_ to, but, I just thought we'd chat for a while, I'm curious about a few things, that's all"

"Fine, what is it?"

"Well, ok, um, let's see...can you explain the Hikari side of the curse?"

"Humph...I thought you knew..."

"I want to know what started all of this" commented the man

"It is said that, we the Hikari, when we create art our emotions and feelings put into it bring the piece of art to life causing a great deal of magic to be summoned" the man nodded for the boy to continue "The first piece of art was the Black Wings..."

'Where Dark and Krad came from, correct?" Hiwatari nodded

"The Niwa family, well, I'd like to think they meddled in our affairs" Kosuke chuckled

"Well, you're right about that, but only because we care" he chuckled

"Anyway, the sealing that you usually do to our creations was done to the Black Wings for it was a great and powerful symbol of love from the first Hikari of the family, but, the feelings where so great it went wrong, causing the magical energies to be broken and split apart, there was a Niwa and a Hikari present, so, that's where Krad and Dark ended up, the energy hit them and caused the magical entities inside to be torn apart and split. After that, well, that I do not know, nor do I care much to know"

"I see"

"Why did you ask me that?" the boy asked turning his face to him

"Why? Well, I wanted to try and understand why Dark and, well, the 'white thing' are so different from one another, I mean, if they co-existed with one another within the artwork, what changed?"

"...Like I said, I don't care to know..." he stated, turning his head away once more and sighing a sign he'd sleep now.

"Sleep tight Hiwatari" said the man, getting up from his chair and deciding to go and get something to eat.

o

Kosuke walked toward the Reception desk and turned left to the hall with a vending machine, he put some quarters in and out came a soda, and he drank it with a vengeance.

"That Hiwatari is a very...complex kid" he commented

"Bitter, lonely and downright depressed I'd say" commented Daikii who had seen him go this way

"I still can't wrap my mind around Krad, what's his deal?" he sighed

"Who knows? The only one who might get an answer is still being shut off by his tamer"

"Oh yeah, right...How is Daisuke by the way?" he asked

"Your boy is fine Kosuke, just a few tests to see if Hiwatari had something in his blood that's all" said the old man.

"Good" he smushed the can in his hand and threw it in the garbage "I should get back to him, if Dai is finished I think he'd like to be notified where he is"

"Right" nodded the old man. As he walked back toward the Waiting Room he saw a nurse pass by, he smirked and coughed "Oh, excuse me, Nurse?" he began as he followed her.

o

Daisuke had been pricked by a few needles since he got to the hospital, to check if Hiwatari's blood had left anything on him, a disease or anything, but in reality all it left him were: sadness, anger, confusion and worry.

He sighed and shifted in the chair they had left him in, he was tired. The door opened "Hi" whispered his mother, smiling "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm all right" he said, lie.

"Do you need anything?"

"Not really..." he said, his tone not sounding like his usual cheery self "How is he?" he asked

"He woke up, seemed fine actually, he was able to make remarks, so he isn't too bad" she said "Your Father is watching him so don't worry" he nodded

"When will all of this end?!" he groaned "I've been pricked like three times now, when can I get out of here?!" he whined, his mother laughed.

"Think you can walk?" she asked "Go get some air, maybe a soda, all right? I'll be here" she nodded

"All right" he sighed, getting out of the chair, stretching then heading for the door, but, as he opened it his mother said: "Room 206" she simply commented and grabbed a magazine she had in her purse, it featured a Dark article.

"Thanks" he said, then left.

He headed down the hall, wearing nothing but the horrible, ugly looking hospital garb, which opened in the back, showing his red polka-dot boxers and his long, skinny legs; A few girls, and even some guys passing by giggled, whispered or said something about it, which made poor Niwa hurry to where his friend Hiwatari was, and wishing he had some pants on.

"How do I get myself into these things?" he whispered to himself, blushing as a guy looked him over. This was a hospital for goodness sake! Behave people!

When he finally saw Room 206 he sighed in relief, he had made it and in one piece. He opened the door slowly, shyly and saw his father sitting next to Hiwatari, both of them turned their heads to the door.

"Hey Dai" Kosuke greeted his son, standing up "Nice robe, you and Hiwatari planned on dressing the same?" he joked, both boys groaning "Well, I'm gonna go"

"Why?" his son asked

"Just 'cause" he simply said and left the room.

"Ok..." said the red-head "Uhh..." he said when he stepped forward, alone again with Hiwatari "Hi" he mumbled.

"Hello" was the simple reply.

Daisuke walked sheepishly toward the chair his father was using; as he sat he saw that Hiwatari's eyes were a bit cold and distant towards him, not warm or kind like before. He sat with his legs together as to not let the other boy see his underwear.

"So" chuckled the read head "How are you?" he asked

"Alive, apparently, thanks to you" he said in a dry tone.

"I--" he began but was cut-off

"Why did you do it? Why did you save me?" he asked, his anger rising, he had no right to do this.

"I did what was right! You didn't have to throw your life away, I can help you get through this!" he said

"You don't get it" he hissed "I don't _want_ to go through this, I want this to stop! I don't want to be here anymore with this _thing_ inside me!" he yelled, it was silent for a minute.

Daisuke grasped the little fabric the robe covered on his knees, his head hanged low, he then said: "What about me!?" he asked, out loud, tears in his eyes; Hiwatari's flung open in surprise, looking at the boy "You said you'd help me, to try and get over Ms.Harada, you said you wanted to be my friend, despite of what we do and...and...I don't want to see you die!" he yelled back, brushing the tears from his eyes "I...want you to stay here...with me, so we can both see this curse to the end, I want you to live Hiwatari" he said, calm now.

"Daisuke..." sighed Hiwatari, turning in his bed, sitting, and facing the boy.

"Well?" sniffed the red-head

"I guess, with that argument...I'll have to reconsider..." "_To stay with you of course_" he thought "Besides, I don't want to see you cry on my expense..."

"Ok!" nodded the other and smiled, making the boy of blue eyes chuckle and smile as well "Come here!" Daisuke said, his happy demeanor now back, he got up and hugged his friend tight "Don't scare me like that again, ok?" he told him.

"All right...I'll try..." said Hiwatari, encircling his un-needled arm around the boy. He sighed into the boy's neck and took a minute to enjoy it.

"Um, Hiwatari?" he asked

"Yes?"

"Can you let go now? Um...I really feel uncomfortable without my pants on..." he confessed, blushing.

"Sure" he didn't budge.

"Hiwatari!"

"Fine, fine, all right..." groaned the boy, sitting back on his bed.

"Thank you" he turned toward the door "I'm gonna see if I can get my pants back"

"I'll be here" he told him, as the door shut itself "_Polka-dots...hmm..._" Hiwatari laughed at his comment.

Once outside, Daisuke sighed heavily and tried to get the blush out of his face, being with Hiwatari liked that made his nerves go berserk.

"_I need to get a life_" he told himself.

He looked down the hall as he heard familiar voice; it was Saehara and the Harada twins.

"_Oh no!_" he thought, panicking, he ran back toward his own room "_Ms.Harada is here! I need my pants!_"

o

"Which number was it again?" asked the youngest Harada

"Room 206" said the young male reporter

"Oh, I hope he's ok" said the girl

"I still find it pretty weird that those two keep getting hurt around each other" commented the eldest Harada, Riku "Must be jinxed"

"Oh don't say such things sister; they're just having bad luck"

"It's the same thing Risa" sighed her sister

"We're here" said Saehara "I can't believe we're here to see him though"

"Oh c'mon, Niwa would've wanted us to, besides, I'm kinda worried" Risa said

"Yeah, we should hurry up before his fan club arrives" commented Riku

"Ok, here we go" said the boy, opening the door.

o

Daisuke opened the door to his room hastily, his mother jumped up from the surprise as his son ran around looking for his pants.

"Where are my pants?!" he asked, desperate

"In the bag Dai, why?" she asked, amused

"Ms.Harada is here! I can't let her see me like this!" he said, finally finding the pants and putting them on, getting caught on one pant leg and falling on his butt in the process.

"Oh Dai" laughed his mother "Please, try not to fall near any delicate equipment, we don't have that kind of money"

"I'll try mom! See ya!" he quickly dashed out of the room, right back to Hiwatari's.

"_I'm coming Ms.Harada! Now's my chance!_" he told himself, thought not believing it totally in some part of his mind.

o

Daisuke dashed toward Room 206, a smile back on his face, no one commenting his polka-dot boxers anymore. He stopped before the door and took some air "_Exercise...More..._" he told himself. He took another breath and opened the door.

"It's Niwa!" chirped the youngest twin

"Hey Daisuke" greeted his reporter friend

"Hi" said the eldest twin

"Hey guys" he answered "You seem a lot better" he commented to Satoshi

"I guess, must be because I can sense someone with the IQ of a mouse" he smirked

"What did you say?!" yelled Saehara, the others laughed

"See? It's so easy to set you off" the smirk was still there

"If you weren't in bed, I'd punch you!" he threatened

"Go ahead, I can be treated for rabies and germs when you do" the smirk got bigger, making Saehara angrier.

"I need air!" huffed the boy, going outside.

"Did you really have to do that?" asked Daisuke

"It made me feel a whole lot better" said Hiwatari, relaxing into his pillow.

"Well, I think our worries were unfounded, you seem fine" said Risa, clasping her hands, earning a twitch from Satoshi.

Daisuke walked over to his friend and sat next to him on the bed, seeing as Risa took the chair.

"Yeah, if you can give a good tongue lashing like that, you shouldn't even be in bed" commented Riku

"I guess" sighed Hiwatari, sitting up, his hand finding it's place on Daisuke's, thankfully going unnoticed, although, Niwa got tense when it did.

"Yeah" stuttered the red head, looking at him "_Let go_" he thought

"The whole school was in an uproar, as were the teachers, Ms.Nai almost quit when the administration said that without your father's consent they couldn't move you" Risa began

"Yeah, the nurse can only handle small fry stuff, but you seemed to have lost a lot of blood, even though I congratulated you on it, I can't believe you can talk let alone move" continued Riku

"I know, but, it seems I have a good friend watching over me" he smirked, his pinky doing circles on Niwa's hand, which made him blush.

"That's our Niwa for you!" chirped the young girl once more, killing Satoshi's good vibe again.

"Here here" chuckled Riku "Also, your fan club sends their regards, I suggest you vacate the room soon Niwa, otherwise you might get killed because of those jealousy prone harpies"

"Yeah, I guess I should, I heard a lot of rumors of people disappearing because of them" chuckled Niwa, his arm twitching at Hiwatari's actions.

"Well, we should go to, It's getting late" smiled and giggled Risa "Bye Niwa" she said, kissing him in the cheek, getting a smile from the boy, and a glare from Hiwatari, again, unnoticed "Feel better" she waved to Hiwatari.

"See ya" said Riku "And please, don't mind her, she's young, naïve and, stupid..." she mumbled something about Dark afterwards when she left.

o

"Well?" asked Saehara, he was sitting in a corner "How is that bastard?" he asked, still annoyed

"He seemed fine" said Risa

"Still pompous I'd say" hissed the boy

"You're so mean" the girl said, sticking her tongue out at him

"Hey!" Riku said "I think I left my hairpin back there" she said, looking in her uniform pockets

"Well, go get it, we'll be here" said Risa

"Hurry it up though" commented Saehara

"Fine, fine" she sighed and left them.

o

Riku walked over to the room, her sister and friend had gone down the hall, to the parking lot. She was about to open the door, when:

"What is your problem?!" asked Niwa

Inside, he was confronting Satoshi about his actions inside.

"What do you mean?" asked the boy in the bed, smirk still there.

"What do you mean 'what do you mean'?" he sounded outraged "The hand, the-the, pinky and the-the, all of it!"

"I'm sorry, did it bother you?" he asked

"Yes it did! Very much!" he nodded fiercely

"I guess I have to brush up on managing people huh?"

"You think!? And in front of Ms.Harada too, what if she noticed?" he asked

"I don't care" he huffed "I dislike her, her voice irritates me and her attitude makes me want to gag"

"_Welcome to my life_" thought Riku as she listened

"So what? That's not a reason to molest my hand!"

"I didn't do such a thing, all I did was this..." he said, sitting up and sliding off the bed, taking Niwa's hand and giving it a few gentle strokes, then placing one gentle kiss on it.

"Stop it..."he stuttered, blushing again.

"All right, I'm sorry..." he apologized

"It's...ok...I guess..." he said, feeling sorry, but taking his hand back.

"Hey guys!" said Riku, barging in, Daisuke's heart almost came out of his mouth "Sorry, did I interrupt something?" she asked

"Not at all" said Hiwatari

"I left my hairpin here" she said, going over to it, it was on the floor next to the chair "Found it" she smiled "Well, see you later then" and then she left.

"She seemed...strangely cheery" commented Daisuke

"I hope her sister isn't contagious" Hiwatari said dryly, laying down and nudging his pillow

"Oh stop that!" he said, sitting down, taking a big breath.

Outside, Riku walked to the parking lot, thinking about what had happened.

"_So, Hiwatari likes Niwa huh?_" she thought, a big smile on her face "_Wait till the girls in the Forum hear about this!_" she said happily "_It was so cute how Hiwatari makes Niwa so flustered and bothered_" she said, a shiver down her spine "Ah, love" she said out loud, giggling "_I should help Hiwatari_" she then stopped "_All right! What a great idea, it shall be my greatest feat yet! No one will be able to top me as Queen of the Fangirls!!_" she said, striking a pose, everyone stared "What're you looking at?!" she yelled, everyone was taken aback and returned to their business "Humph" she said, turning and heading back to her destination, giggling all the way.

o

The Niwa family left the young Hikari in the hospital for observation; the visits he had received had worn him out and needed rest. Daisuke hurried to shower then to his bed, he was very tired from all the pricking he had received, plus the scare Hiwatari gave him.

It was 9:30 at night; the eldest of the family began to have a skirmish of what to do with the boy who held their enemy.

"I really do think he should stay here, I mean, no 14 year old should live by himself, he needs a family, especially now when he's so vulnerable, he needs to be watched" Kosuke said, as he did a few times before, they've been at it for a while.

"No, not in my house!" Emiko huffed "I care for Hiwatari as much as the next person, but I will not have that demon in my house! And besides, my Daisuke would be an easy target at night!"

"I agree" added her father "Hiwatari is one thing, but Krad is another story entirely, he cannot be trusted nor controlled, he cannot stay"

"But--" he began, but was cut off by his wife and father-in-law.

As the discussion kept going, footsteps were heard coming down from the second floor, it was Dark, his hair was messed up more than usual and he didn't look too happy.

"All right, what's this about?" he asked bitterly

"Dark" Emiko chirped in surprise

"What are you doing out?" Daikii asked

"You people woke me up, I don't know how Dai kept sleeping, but I sure as hell couldn't, so, what's up?" he asked, yawning, stretching and rubbing one of his red eyes.

"I want Hiwatari to stay here, so we can look after him, but your mother and grandfather don't want to because of Krad" Kosuke said

"Is that all?" yawned the Thief once more, sitting down on the table "So, it's two against two huh?"

"Two?" asked the young mother

"Of course, you know Daisuke wouldn't object to him staying, so, I guess it's up to me" he smiled

"What?" said Emiko in disbelief

"Well, I believe it is" smiled Kosuke, Emiko gulped at the sudden turn of events, and Dark couldn't help but smile and chuckle.

* * *

Crazy ain't it? What is Dark thinking behind that chuckle and smile? drool ahem!

Anyway...

REVIEW! XD


	8. Chap 8: Part 1: 2 Sides Same coin

Ok, so I'm on a roll, whatever XD

Now, on this chapter, well, to sum it up...O.o Twist and Turn!!!

Enjoy and let your jaw drop!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**D.N. Angel**

Kind Flame, Sad Winter

**Chapter 8: Part 1: Two sides, same coin**

The next day, at around noon, sounds of fidgeting, moving and a few yelps where heard at the Niwa residence. Everyone had begun to move a few things into the study and out of it. It seems that someone was joining their ranks, all thanks to a certain purple-haired, red-eyed thief.

"I can't believe you said yes" said Daisuke, with a box of clothes in his hands "Why'd you do it?" he asked.

"_I have my reasons_" he answered "_So...does this mean you're speaking to me again?_"

"Huh?" he said "Oh, right, well, I guess so..." he felt a hum at the back of his mind, a chuckle from the kaitou.

Daisuke walked upstairs, to the right and down the hall toward his father's study, which was being turned into another bedroom. He walked inside and put the box in a corner; with the back of his hand, he wiped off the sweat on his forehead and sighed.

All that was left in the room was the bookcase, which was too big to move and a small desk right next to the door, which might be handy for their new guest and an arm chair, which might be helpful when you read and such.

"_It's not much, but I hope he appreciates it_" thought the boy, turning quickly as he heard his father arrive.

Daisuke ran down to greet him and their guest, a smile plastered on his face.

"Hi Dad" he greeted

"Where are your Mother and Grandfather?" asked the man, taking out another box from out of the trunk.

"Mom is in the grocery store and grandpa's been helping me, well, as much as he can that is"

"Ok" he nodded, patting his boy on the head

"Hello" greeted a familiar voice.

With reluctance, a few arguments and an offer of chocolate cake, Hiwatari agreed to stay with the Niwa's for as long as he saw fit. He had a bag over his shoulder which held his laptop.

"Hey Hiwatari, how are you?" the red-head asked.

"Better" he simply said, walking up to the house "Do you...have anything to eat?" he asked, reluctantly "The hospital food was horrible"

"Oh! Sure, of course, this way" chuckled the boy and told him to follow him into the kitchen to raid the fridge.

Kosuke chuckled at the sight, and sighed. He felt a little emotional, kids scampering though the house for food, he'd always wanted another kid, but, Emiko couldn't have anymore children, part of the curse. He sighed again and then looked to his side to see his smiling wife.

"Hey" she said, walking up to him "You're thinking again" she pointed out

"I guess" he chuckled, putting an arm around her shoulders "But, hey, it paid off"

"Why?" she asked

"You're here" he smiled

"Oh Kosuke" she giggled "If you're trying to get out of helping me carry the groceries, you're mistaken" she smiled, handing the bag to him, and then kissing him on the cheek.

"Well, I tried" he sighed in defeat and went to help her.

o

Inside the house, Hiwatari sat at the table while Daisuke raided the fridge; he found some fruit, some ice cream and made some PB&J.

"Here you go" he smiled

"Thank you" he nodded

"You ok?" he asked, corking an eyebrow

"Yes, why?"

"Don't know, you seem, well, like the old you" he pointed out

"Oh? Well, I'm tired, that's all" he smirked and took a bite of the sandwich "It's good" he said, with his mouth full.

"There you go" chuckled the red-head

The fact of the matter was that he preoccupied himself with the situation: Here he was, going to live in the house of his supposed enemy. Sure, he'd slept there for a few nights, and went over for dinner, but that was it, now he was going to share the bathroom, sleep in his own room, be there for breakfast, lunch and dinner and probably go on trips with them.

He sighed at the thoughts that flooded him and munched the sandwich hard, and so much that it seemed to squeal in pain.

"_Then_" he began "_There's the fact that I'll be living with __Daisuke_" he trailed off, looking at the boy who carried a bag of groceries. He flashed a smile and a chuckle as he passed, Hiwatari just nodded "_I don't know how I'll do this, I mean, I might bump into him in the hall when he gets out of the shower, or, I'll accidentally go into his room while he's dressing, or undressing to dress, and well...I...argh!_" he then stopped, putting his head on the table "_I'll just...have to deal with it..._" he concluded, although, he left out the fact that Krad might pull something, then again, he didn't even want to think about it.

"Hey Hiwatari" said boy lifted his head quickly, and bumped into something. Daisuke's head was so close to the other's that Hiwatari hit him in the nose "OW!" he said, with a nasally voice.

"I'm so sorry!" he called out, putting his hands on the other "Are you bleeding?" he asked, taking the red-head's hands and moving them so he could see "I hope not" said the nasally voice.

"You're fine" sighed Hiwatari, relieved

"Yeah?" he said, still nasally "I guess I should keep my distance then huh?" he chuckled, and then winced a little.

"Sorry" he mumbled and looked down, he noticed he was still holding Daisuke's hands, to which he smiled warmly to.

"Um..." began the red-head, knocking Hiwatari out of his thoughts "Could I have my hands back?" he chuckled, he was getting used to it, kind of.

"Sure, sorry" he said quickly, he let go while a blush crept unto his face.

"Ok, well, if you're finished, follow me upstairs, we're done getting your room ready" the other nodded and gestured for them to go.

They went upstairs and took the same route Daisuke had taken a few moments ago, the door was open, and so the view was quick.

The room was small, to his right a bookcase, to his left a desk which had his bed and mattress in front of it, at the end, a drawer for his clothes, next to it an armchair which took up a bit of corner space.

"Why is there a bookcase here?" he asked

"It's here because this was my Dad's study, and it's still here because it was too big to lift, besides, I thought you might like having some books around"

"Thank you" he sighed

"What?" Daisuke asked, curiously

"I'm not a total bookworm you know"

"I know, but, you just seem like the type who can read four at once" he chuckled

"Right" he said, annoyed slightly. It's not that he wasn't sociable and all he did was read, but, he just didn't find people interesting, books had substance at least and kept you interested, although, Daisuke quickly changed his mind about that.

Hiwatari set the bag he had over his shoulder, with the laptop on the desk and walked around the room.

"It is cozy I'll give you that" he turned to see the two window panes "And the view is fantastic" he said in awe, Hiwatari's room looked over at the backyard they had, which was basically a patch of grass that looked over the ocean.

"Yeah, you'll be able to watch the sunset from here too" added the red-head

"I didn't think you were a romantic Daisuke" he said, pushing his glasses back

"Huh?" stuttered the boy, blushing

"_True...how many of those Harada dreams have been in that cliff? Let's see...carry the one, plus that one time with..._" began the Phantom Thief.

"Would you clam up?" said the boy, out loud in a deadpan sort of tone.

"Excuse me?" asked Hiwatari

"Oh! Sorry, not you, Dark" he said quickly "He's being a pest"

"That's something you and I agree on" added the boy of blue eyes, which made Daisuke chuckle.

"You're right though"

"_Hey! I'm still here you know!!_" he yelled, but went ignored.

"Well, if you need anything, we'll be downstairs, all right?" Niwa said before exiting the room, nodding at the boy and closing the door behind him "Oh" he said, opening it again "Remind me to help you bring your clothes up later" he added and then left.

Hiwatari sighed loudly, he felt tired. Even though he had gotten treated and was feeling better, he was still very much tired. He fell on the bed and nuzzled the pillow close. He lay upward, his hand on his forehead.

"I guess...it won't be so bad...to live here with them...although..." he said, his face tensing up "I might have to find a way, to keep you in check, I will not let you hurt these people" he told the white being that resided within him, who was also in a similar state of tiredness and weakness.

After a little while, the sound of the ocean waves crashing on the rocks and the gentle breeze that passed through the windows, Hiwatari fell into a deep sleep, very much into the night.

o

Time passed fairly quickly, as much as it did when one slept. Hiwatari woke up just in time for dinner. When he went downstairs, the only one at the table was Daisuke.

"Did I oversleep?" asked the boy of blue

"Well, yeah" chuckled the red-head "But I decided to wait for you, it wouldn't be nice for you to eat alone" he smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Where did your family go?"

"Well, Dad is working, he's a contractor, and he's making sure all of his plans and stuff is in order. Mom, is, well sulking over the fact that she lost..."

"Lost? Lost what?" he asked, curiously; food being placed before him

"Well, Grandpa and Mom where against you staying, me and Dad of course didn't mind, but, as luck would have it, Dark was the tie-breaker" winked the red-head, in a Dark-like fashion.

"Was he now? I take it he said yes to me staying?" the other boy nodded "I understand your family's reluctance, but, why would Dark want me here?" he said as he stabbed the steak that sat on his plate, cutting it and putting into his mouth.

"Don't know" said the other, in between bites "He said he 'had his reasons'" he gulped "Whatever that means" other nodded as if to end the conversation and to eat in peace.

After dinner, Hiwatari insisted to help Daisuke with the dishes, a task that would've gone much quicker if it weren't for the fact that Hiwatari sprayed Daisuke with the rinsing hose and Daisuke threw the soapy rag on Hiwatari's face.

"All right" said Emiko "Enough rough-housing you two" she chuckled "Why don't you go dry off and head to bed?"

"Yeah, ok" chuckled Daisuke, the other just nodded and let the red-head lead the way.

Emiko smiled, she thought the same things her husband did, she'd like to have another young one around, Hiwatari will have to do, she guessed. (Although, he plans to be part of the family, but, not in the way she thinks)

Hiwatari was the first to wash up and change, he sped off quickly to his room when he finished, not wanting to bump into Niwa anytime soon, especially when he didn't know what he might do to the poor boy.

He slipped into white sleeping pajamas and crawled into bed.

Daisuke did the same soon afterwards, making a slight detour to check on his friend.

He opened the door slightly and popped his head in, he saw him on his bed, his back to the bookcase, "_He seems all right_" he thought and left.

o

It was around 11:30 at night when everything settled down in the Niwa household. Emiko and Kosuke slept peacefully in their room; Daikii apparently snored, loudly and the two boys slept soundly, but, it was apparent that the beings inside them didn't plan on sleeping.

A tall figure moved down the hallway, his pace slow and confident, he didn't need to rush, he knew he'd be there. Dark slowly opened the door to the newly made room and saw a familiar face sitting in the couch in the corner; the recently put table lamp was lit.

"What're you reading?" he asked, golden eyes glancing over and back, quickly.

"Hamlet..." was his simple answer

"I'm guessing that's your fourth book of the night" he pointed out, coming inside and closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, sighing exasperated.

"Well gee Krad, I dunno maybe, I'm here to declare my undying love for you?" chuckled the thief.

Krad grunted and closed his book, putting it on the dresser.

"If you're here to kill me, do it already, otherwise leave"

"Why would I kill you Krad?"

"You know as well as I do that I'm not combat capable, I'm weak, all because of what Hikari did" stated the angel

"Oh yeah" and it was true, Krad looked nothing like his former self. His hair seemed less, well, awesome, his eyes lost the insane shine they used to have and he simply wore what Hiwatari had gone to sleep in, not the robes he usually is adorned with, his wings, which made him look more menacing yet entrancing were missing as well "You look like hell Krad"

"Spare me, Dark Mousy" he said, getting up.

As he made his way toward Dark, he faltered, he was very weak, to transform was a hassle even. As he was about to fall he was caught by strong arms.

"You ok?" asked the phantom thief, helping the other up.

"Fine..." he muttered

Krad sat down on the bed and sighed, glaring at the thief, who simply smirked and sat down on the armchair.

"So..." Dark began, still only a glare from the other one "Krad"

"What?" asked the other

"Mind if I ask you something?"

"What makes you think I'll answer?" he asked, menacingly.

Dark smirked, a really cocky one at that, he got up from where he was and walked up to his mirror self, he put his index finger on his forehead and pushed him into the bed fairly easily.

"That's why" he chuckled, almost bursting into a fit of laughter.

"I hate you" hissed the blonde man, sitting back up again.

"Actually, that's one of the things I want to ask" he said, his demeanor and tone turning serious.

Sitting down next to him, looking straight at him he asked: "Why do you hate me so much?" Krad's eyes widened a tad, the question had, thrown him off.

"Why do I--" He began, he then took a breath "The reason why I hate your very existence?" he looked back at him, trying to contemplate his situation, should he really bare his soul to his mortal enemy?

"All right, another question" Dark suddenly said, sighing "Why do you make Hiwatari's life so hard?" that one kinda stung.

"Haven't you ever wished for your independence?" he began "To be free from the shackles of being bound to a human?"

"Not really" confessed the dark haired one "I've always had fun with the Niwa's, I have always had a certain amount of freedom and time to myself, although, I don't think I have ever had such fun before I met Daisuke"

"I see" winced the other, hanging his head

"Why? Haven't you had that kind of time?"

"Never" sighed the blonde "The only time I remember of ever being truly happy...was with the first Hikari to whom I was bound to" he smiled slightly at the memory.

"Yeah, I remember..." sighed the kaitou "So, I take it your life hasn't been as well as mine?" he asked, moving a little closer to him.

"It never has been Dark, why would you think otherwise?"

"I never did, I just thought you were born this way..." he glanced at him and looked him over a little "You're my complete opposite, in appearance and way of doing things, that's why I thought that it was normal for you to be that way" Krad nodded in understanding.

"I was always...thought about as a demon, a curse...an abomination" began the blonde, catching the thief's complete attention "The only one who ever treated me right was my first host. He showed me how to do many things, and to understand the world and the reason I existed, but, he fell in love pretty quickly and...I was left alone..." his tone was sad; an apologetic hand was placed on his back by Dark, a glance accompanied it, which, made the white kaitou feel...at peace?

"You were scared too?" Dark asked "About how dark it got when we left their lives?" the other nodded

"I was very scared...there was nothing there...only me, and, even I thought of myself as nothing but a figment..." he took a breath and tried to stand, only to have his legs wobble and force him to sit back down.

"Stay put, you're in no condition to do anything" he was told "It's your own fault anyway"

"What?" he scoffed "It's not my fault, it's Hikari's, he's the one that went and cut himself"

"It _is_ your fault Krad, the reason Hiwatari is always missing meals, not sleeping well and down right killing himself is because of you" he said, a little heated

"I'll have his body one way or the other, I don't care"

"Are you truly this dumb or are you playing with me?"

"What did you just say Mousy?" asked Krad, defiantly, but his sudden burst of anger was cut short by a hand that gripped his neck tight "Dark..."

"How does it feel Krad? Huh? You feel pain now, don't you? The air escaping your lungs, unable to speak?" he said "Look for your tamer Krad" Krad's eyes wandered around the room, trying to escape "Look for him!" yelled the kaitou

"...Fine..." he managed to say, looking inside his shared mind, he saw young Hiwatari twisting in pain, trying to breathe.

"Do you see him? He's acting just as you are Krad, and do you know why?"

"..Pointless..." said the white angel

"It is not pointless! You fool! Don't you see?! You two are connected; your lives are one and the same! If Hiwatari dies, you die Krad! It goes the other way around also!" he yelled once more, letting go of the other, who sat up, coughing for air.

A knock on the door was heard, Emiko was on the other side.

"Is everything all right? We heard screaming" she asked

"Its fine, don't worry about it, go back to bed" Dark said back, his tone still bitter, sending Emiko aback.

"All right" she stuttered and went back to her room, reluctantly.

"...You're going to regret that...Dark..." Krad said in between gasps.

"Is that all you ever think about? Revenge? Killing me? You'll never amount to anything by fighting me! We're one and the same!"

"We are not! I am stronger than you, always have been!" yelled Krad back

"No! The only reason for that is because you spend your tamer's energy whole, whereas I don't! I care for my tamer and that makes me strong! If you keep at this, not even Daisuke will be able to help and then..." he said, his anger rising at the utter foolishness his other self has led himself to believe.

"What then?! Tell me! I'll die?"

"Exactly! You will die, because if Hiwatari ever does take his life you'll be going with him, and it will also be your last life Krad, because, maybe you haven't noticed but, he is the _last_ Hikari around! If you die Krad, you won't be coming back..." Krad's eyes seemed to shrink in their sockets as he heard this "It'll be dark for the rest of your non-existence Krad and you will only have yourself to blame..." sighed Dark, finally, his fit seemingly coming to an end.

He sat on the armchair again and took a deep breath. Krad seemed to not move, until a single tear fell from his eye, his body began to shiver uncontrollably, not only what he had learned had affected him, but, old memories he had locked away began to flow back into his mind, and none of them were good.

"Apparently I had a really nice effect on you" commented Dark, his tone back to his old self.

Then, one tear turned into two, and two turned into more, until they fell, one by one, down Krad's cheeks headed to his hands which were grabbing unto his pants, tightly.

"Krad..."whispered Dark, who quickly walked toward him and knelt down in front of him "I'm sorry Krad, I-I didn't mean for you too..." his apology began, but was cut short by the other, who, simply moved down toward him and wrapped his arms around Dark, his tears now staining the thief's shirt.

Dark was dumbfounded to say the least, Krad was weeping, heck, he was crying his brains out while embracing him. He repeated the words in his mind a few times to see if he got it right, but, seeing was believing.

He returned the embrace, it was all he could do, he wrapped one arm around Krad's waist, while the other ran through the blond strands of hair, gently, trying to calm him and then, Dark smiled, he smiled; he didn't know why, but, this moment seemed: right, normal, awaited, abnormal, many things in fact, all in all though, this gave him some sort of satisfaction, which he will sort out later on.

"Dark..." said the angel

"Yes?" asked the thief, his face showing complete peace as he held Krad in his arms.

Krad moved slightly, to look at his counterpart, his hands now on his chest, but Dark's never leaving their place; Krad blushed at the sudden realization of the moment, but kept going.

"...Do you think of me a fool?" he asked

"If I was to tell you the truth, right at this moment, I wouldn't know what to call you..." he smiled, Krad buried his face in Dark's chest to escape it "Why do you think so?"

"Because...I did to Hikari what was done to me for 300 years, I blew my first chance at happiness if only I had gotten a good start with him; I've been fighting an endless and pointless fight with the only person who seems to understand me somehow and..."

"And who is that Krad?" interrupted Dark, smirking slyly.

"Maybe I should stop..." answered the other "You don't seem to give a damn..."

"No, no, please, continue" chuckled the thief

Krad returned his gaze back up toward Dark's, whose amethyst eyes were looking straight at him, attentively with a spark of...affection?

"And...I..." he cleared his throat slightly, which made the other chuckle again and that in turn made Krad groan "I am tired..."

"Tired?" asked Dark

"300 years wasted...you said so yourself, we will gain nothing if we go on...so, yes, I am tired too of the pointlessness of it all..." he whispered, his head having reached Dark's chest once more, the rhythm of his heart making him feel at ease.

"I understand..." whispered Dark with a nod

He held Krad closer, his head now between his shoulder and neck, while Dark's chin rested on the top of the blonde's head.

o

Who knows how much time passed as these two embraced each other silently, but, as Dark realized he was dozing off, he decided to leave.

He gently nudged his new-found friend and told him he had to leave.

Krad didn't want to budge though, he was very much comfortable where he was, not to mention warm.

As Dark got out and up from the floor, Krad quickly hugged him once more, this time from the back as the thief had headed for the door.

"Please stay..." he whispered, his hands wrapped around Dark's slim figure tightly "I...don't want to be alone...please?" he pleaded.

Dark sighed in defeat, he knew he'd have to hear Daisuke whine about this in the morning, but, Krad needed him, words which still sent him through a loop, and even so, he stayed.

"All right Krad, I'll stay" he answered, turning and returning the embrace.

"Thank you" nodded the blonde

Krad left the thief's grasp and shyly took his hand, which Dark happily encircled with his own and sat down with him. After setting down on the bed, Dark pulled the covers over them. Krad snuggled close to Dark, like a cat, and the other happily ran his hand up and down the blonde's back, and sleep came as quickly as this night turned from uber-weird, to sweet.

* * *

Hopefully you either: 

Your jaw dropped

You went ohhhhhhhh

You hated it and want to kill me

So, if you want review with your letter, if not, well, I'll just keep going and not care what you people say, ok!

And actually, this is like my longest chapter, you should see the Word version, so it might stretch to three parts, who knows? Anyway...

REVIEW! XD


	9. Chap 8: Part 2: A day at the beach

Ok! So, here it is, Part 2 of Chapter 8!

I'd like to think it's funny...I dunno, anyway...

I graduated this Friday! NO LONGER A SENIOR!! YAY! fireworks Ok, I'm done...

Now, I'll be honest, this might be the last update for a while, the one after this still needs to be finished, so, PLEASE be patient :P, all right?

Also, I have a KH II fan fiction sitting here...gathering a little cyber dust, so, I'm thinking, should I put it up, or not? I'm not as fond of it as this one, but, if you guys and gals seem to like this one this much, I hope you love the other just the same, so, if you read this, give me a sure, or an ok, or whatever, 'cause, old Ro here is a little shy, lol

And now, without further banter, READ AND ENJOY! XD

* * *

**D.N. Angel**

Kind Flame, Sad Winter

**Chapter 8: Part 2: A Day at the Beach**

o

A dream, or rather a memory returned to Krad, amidst the nightmares of former masters laid the memory of his youth.

A simple day of strolling along the town...

His hair short, a hat, and his eyes the color of his tamers', to not attract attention...

A tall, tan skinned young man, his age, a smile that made him feel whole...

A day of fun, running and mischief, arm in arm with him...

A simple kiss shared as the sun set, close to the sea...

And then...reality struck for it was his only and last day of true happiness...

o

Morning came as quickly as things seemed to have changed. Daisuke shifted on his bed as the rays of the sun hit him straight on, which he found weird as he thought to have drawn the curtain. He tried to sit up from his bed but, something kept him pinned down, it was heavy, yet warm. He finally opened his eyes and took a look around: "_This isn't my room..._" he thought, as he looked to see what was keeping him, his eyes widened in shock and a slight yell escaped his mouth "_Hiwatari!_" he yelled to himself as well "_What am I doing here?!_".

Hiwatari began to shift as well, nudging Niwa ever closer, which brought a blush to his face; he had to admit he was comfy. He held Hiwatari in his arms, as said boy rested his head on his chest. Again, that ever famous blush crept into Niwa's face. The boy of blue eyes shifted once more, his eyes lazily opened and he sat up, looking to his side.

"Hi..."stuttered Niwa, who was feeling rather nervous right now.

"Daisuke?" the boy of blue eyes asked "_Am I dreaming?_" he thought

"Um...First off...I...have no idea how I got here..." he chuckled nervously

"Uh-huh" nodded Hiwatari, a sudden smile striking him, as he again, lay back down and snuggled into Daisuke again.

"W-What a-are y-you doing?" he stuttered

"I don't feel like waking up yet..." he began "And you're pretty comfy Daisuke"

"...I'm not a pillow..." stated the red-head

"I have no need for..." he was interrupted by a yawn "...details" he sighed

"Man..." sighed Daisuke, annoyed "_How do I get myself into these things?_" he asked himself, his brain beginning to cramp up at the many questions flying through his head.

"_Oh!_" the thoughts halted, as he had found his answer "_DARK!_" he yelled "_Dark Mousy wake up!"_

"_What what..._" yawned the Kaitou "_What's with you?"_

"_What am I doing in Hiwatari's bed!?_"

"_You were sleepwalking and decided to have some good night lovin'?" _he laughed

"_Why you!? What did you do!?_" he asked, taking Dark by his collar and shaking him.

"_Relax partner, all I did was talk to Krad last night_"

"_What? Talk with Krad?" _he asked, his craziness being replaced for curiousness "_What does that have to do with me being here?_"

"_Ok, let's just say that he and I are on good terms, we called a truce, and, he didn't want to be left alone..._"

"_...Left...alone...DARK! DID YOU!?_" his face had been making weird expressions for a while now, Hiwatari looked on amused as he saw Niwa's mental spat with his counterpart, he was about to bust a gut.

"_What?! You little pervert! No, I did no such thing, all I did was 'sleep' with him, and I did NOT have 'sex' with him"_

"_I can't hear you! La-la-la-la cannot hear you!_"

"_You are such a baby!_" Dark told him

"_And you can't seem to stop going after people!_"

"_Oh, that is low! What about you!? Stringing poor Hiwatari like a banjo!_"

"_I...don't...what?!_"

"_Checkmate..._" sighed Dark, as he returned to the back of his tamer's mind.

"You get back here!" yelled Daisuke, out loud "Huh?" he looked to his side to see Satoshi in a fit of laughter "Hiwatari?" he asked in disbelief

"I'm sorry..." he laughed "But...Hahahaha, you looked, heheheh, hilarious!" he laughed and laughed some more, he grabbed his stomach and tears fell from all the fun he had been witness to.

"Would you stop!?"

"Sorry, sorry" Hiwatari sat up and cleared his throat, and after a chuckle or two regained his composure.

"Are you all right now?"

"Yes, don't worry, I'm back to normal" sighed Satoshi, trying to get his lungs back "What was so unbelieving that made you made such faces?"

"Well, first of all, Dark is the reason I'm here..."

"Really? Well then, I must thank him" he smiled

"What?!" exclaimed Daisuke

"I don't mind the company at all, I felt this room needed a little color" he smirked

"Um...I..." blushed the red-head once more

"Go on" he was told

"Oh! Right, and that, he talked to Krad and they apparently made a truce..."

"What?" Hiwatari's tone dropped the instant the demon's name was mentioned, the smile disappeared as well "He must have been played, the gullible fool"

"Well, Krad was right were you are Hiwatari, right in Dark's arms"

Hiwatari's eyes widened, and a blush crept into his face as well, did he hear him correctly? Is he really awake?

"Are you telling me that they--"

"No, no, no, nu-uh, they just shared the same bed, nothing more"

"And Krad was..."

"Apparently not himself..."

"And I should believe this because?"

"I'm still alive?" he inquired, halting Hiwatari's onslaught.

He was right, Daisuke had a point, and if Krad was that close to them, why was Daisuke still alive?

"I...still can't...even begin to..."

"Me neither..." replied Daisuke

Hiwatari sighed abruptly and fell down on the bed, into an actual pillow this time. Daisuke chuckled; he'd never seen the other boy this flustered.

"What?" he asked bitterly

"Nothing" smiled Daisuke, which made Satoshi blush and look away

"I thought you were leaving?"

"Oh! Right, this wouldn't look good would it?"

"Whatever..." was his reply, taking his blanket and covering himself top to bottom.

Daisuke walked toward the door and opened it slowly; leaving just as slow and quietly "See you later" he whispered and closed the door as quietly as possible.

o

Daisuke tip-toed his way back to his own room, he quickly peeked around rooms and there was no sign of anyone awake, yet. He climbed to his bed and plopped down on it, little Wiz shifting on his small corner.

"Hey" he whispered, picking the little animal up and petting him "Your friend Dark drives me insane sometimes you know that, don't you?" he said, the creature's beady eyes opening slightly, and then closing with a yawn.

Daisuke laid back, his head on his pillow; he quickly glanced toward his clock, 9:30am, it was still early, plus a Saturday, he could sleep in today, he thought.

He slowly fell asleep, as the small but very hilarious events had turned to exhaustion.

o

"Damn it all to hell" hissed Hiwatari, unable to fall back to sleep.

He looked outside, the sun not so awake today. His arms folded on the window sill, his chin on them. Even though having Daisuke on his bed was a very welcome occurrence, the part about Krad still made him, not only worry but, filled his head with confusion.

"I'm going to regret this later..." he sighed, bitterly.

He didn't do it often or hardly at all but, Hiwatari had to confront Krad about this, he had to, he needed to know if he was planning something or not. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted into his mind, down to his subconscious where the white thing resided.

o

The very few times he came here, it was all white, void of any color or emotion, just like Krad, but, this time, he found himself in the cliff over-looking the town, the one close to the Harada household.

He walked a bit and saw Krad there, sitting on the edge, one knee propped up to his chin, his golden eyes lost in the sea, his blonde hair waving helplessly in the wind.

It was strange to say the least, but he emanated a kind of warm feeling that Satoshi never felt before; it made him even more nervous.

"Krad" he called out, his demeanor and tone the same he wore whenever he approached him, downright cold.

The blonde man, who know looked like a younger version of his former self stood up quickly. Krad turned around to face his tamer, his eyes holding an unreadable expression.

"Yes, Hikari?" he stuttered

"What is this? This isn't like you, what are you scheming?" he asked, always straight to the point this one.

"I'm not planning anything Hikari, do not worry" his voice the same, yet, it held no threats.

"What the hell? Not worry?" scoffed the boy "As long as you are inside me Krad, I will always worry"

"And for that, I am sorry" he said, bowing his head slightly; Hiwatari would've laughed, but, he was afraid he might push the angel too far.

"Do you really expect me to believe anything you say Krad?" he asked

"I don't" he answered "But, I will ask for your forgiveness a thousand times, even though it is not enough to give you back what I took from you Hikari"

"You're not making any sense Krad" sighed the boy, rubbing his temples

"I talked to Dark last night..." he began

"So I've heard"

"He made me realize that, you're my last life Hikari" he expressed, his tone sad, his face as well, something that set Hiwatari aback "And also that, I have been doing such fruitless things for 300 years, looking for something that was always there and doing things that I shouldn't..."

"Such as?"

"Anything and everything I have done to hurt you Hikari, starting by agreeing with your father about that stupid deal, I now know that if I want to live, it has to be with you, for as long as you live, I do, no amount of magic will change that" Hiwatari's eyes widened, he couldn't stop dodging the sincerity the angel expressed "And even though I was mistreated and tortured by your ancestors, that doesn't give me the right to do so to you...so I..." he said, walking up to the boy, who tensed up very quickly, closing his eyes.

When nothing happened, he opened them again to see Krad knelt down before him.

"I shall live by what you say Hikari" he stated "I will no longer have my way with you, I will no longer threaten your life or those near you, Dark Mousy is not my target, nor has he ever been and..." he got up for this one "All I want is a second chance...and maybe...a first chance at having a life...even as an unwanted parasite..." he smiled, a small one but still a smile.

o

Hiwatari opened his eyes and fell back on his bed, his eyes wide, his mouth open, completely and utterly taken aback with what just happened: Either Krad was the greatest actor ever or he actually made a 360 degree change; he couldn't believe it.

"_I know you don't trust me, and, you will not believe anything I say but, at least give me a chance to prove myself, please? I will not let you down again_" was the last he said before retreating into the back of Hiwatari's mind.

Satoshi couldn't think anymore, his head completely hurt. He sat up and bolted for the door. He slowly and quietly opened it, and then closed it behind him; he was in pain but remembered his manners.

He felt himself begin to grumble, then mumble, then just talk to himself in a low voice, cursing the fact that he didn't understand; he then began to panic, _if_ Krad was really planning something, it is something very elaborate, so profound, he _had_ to act that way, an _act_ was all it was, he kept telling himself over and over.

When he decided to go downstairs, a gentle smell caught his nose, although, it turned into a strong smell when he got near it the smell of coffee, something he found himself drinking constantly at times.

"_Who gets up this early on a Saturday?_" he thought

When he inspected the living room, Kosuke Niwa was sitting on the couch, with a coffee mug on a coaster on the table, reading the morning paper.

"_This is interesting, I thought only the old man read_" he joked to himself

"Surprising isn't it? Yeah, this is the only time I _can_ read, the old man hogs the paper to himself most of the day" chuckled the man, looking then at Hiwatari

"How did you know I was here, let alone think about that?" he asked

"Well, I'm not clairvoyant if that's what you're insinuating, I heard your door open" he stated

"Oh? But..."

"It _was_ my study, that's why Daisuke always got caught when he hid there" he chuckled again

"I see..." he said, a bit baffled at the sight, he was looking at a man with blue and black checkered sleeping pants, a black shirt, black hair and eyes, Daisuke but older...it was...weird.

"Have a seat Hiwatari, I'll pour some coffee and we can talk if you'd like" he told the boy, standing up and going into the kitchen.

Hiwatari nodded and sat down on the recliner, befuddled still by the man. You might be thinking, what's with him? Remember, he technically doesn't 'have' parents, his mother is gone and his father is never there, so, he doesn't know the mystery that is parents, y'know, like, how they _always_ know you're up to something or they _know_ something is going on before you even do or say something about it? That kind of thing.

"Here you go" Kosuke said, handing him a warm cup of coffee "I hope I put in enough sugar"

"I...usually take it black...to tell the truth..." he said

"What? That's no good, kids should eat sweets as much as they can, black coffee is for old men, like old Daikii and myself" he laughed

"You don't seem old"

"Well, I'm really not, but, I'm not 14 anymore now am I?" he said, taking a sip of his coffee, as did the other "So tell me, something bothering you Hiwatari? Or are you usually up this early?" he asked

"I...uh..." he stuttered "_How did he know? Is it written in my face or something?_" the other just smiled and took another taste of his drink

"I'll be here awhile" he told the boy, getting back to his paper "You can speak anytime"

Hiwatari sighed into his chair and drank up to half of his cup, he felt lost, should he give the white kaitou a chance, or be paranoid for the rest of his life? He needed a second opinion, sadly, the one he thought of was fast asleep, inside another who was also fast asleep, and so, he'd have to do with the man reading the paper.

"Can someone completely change their outlook on life because of one night?" he asked suddenly

"Excuse me?" asked Kosuke, popping his head out from the paper

"Can someone change completely very suddenly?" he asked again

"Well, depends on the person and the event that made him change"

"What if someone suddenly told you that everything you've thought and done up to some point was fruitless, that all you thought was right, was wrong? And was able to prove it all?"

"Let's see..." the man said, now thinking "Well...first of all, who are we talking about, I if I may know?" he inquired, a smile plastered on his face, did he know Hiwatari's weakness too?

"...It's Krad...supposedly he and Dark had a talk and...Dark told him he has been wrong for so long, that all he thought he was fighting for was pointless and that he should have just stopped and looked at his surroundings and, apparently it affected him and he's actually well..."

"You think Dark's talk worked?" asked Kosuke, intrigued

"I'm not sure..."

"Why?"

"Because, I confronted Krad about it and, yes, he seemed and looked totally different, he wasn't...well, scary anymore, I wasn't afraid for my life, and, he didn't threaten me or do something to make me feel mad, bad or weird, he was just..."

"Caring, warm, maybe even..."

"Let's not go crazy Mr.Niwa..." said Hiwatari

"Hey! What's with the Mister, I told you, I'm not _that _old! It's Kosuke to you young man" scolded the man with a smirk

"Fine" sighed Satoshi "Yes, he seemed all of that, but, I don't know if I should believe him or not, you know? He _might _have changed but, I can't think like that so quickly, all those years of torture and pain, they don't just go away, they're still there..." he said, as his tone began to die down, his grip on his mug tightening "What if all that is just some elaborate plan of some sort? Daisuke might get hurt or worse..."

"Well, Hiwatari, I can't tell you what to do or not to do about Krad, that's something, you have to deal with, but, I'll give you some advice"

"All right" he nodded

"Trust Dark" he stated "He might seem like a bumbling fool to you, but, he's actually pretty smart and knows what he's doing, if you're worried, talk to him as well, and make him tell you what happened"

"I will" nodded Hiwatari, a little confident this time

"Also, trust isn't something you give so quickly, so it's fine if it takes a while for you to do so, to me it always seemed like Krad tried too hard to be evil, like, he was making up for something or hiding something"

"You don't think he's pure evil?" he asked

"Well, no" laughed the man "People aren't born evil, they're made, and even though he and Dark aren't exactly people, they still have feelings and everything, they were both influenced by our respective families, and apparently, your family well, didn't know how to treat their 'guest' too well"

Was Kosuke's last word, as he got up, cup in hand, paper under his arm and left for the kitchen.

"Hmmm..." again he fell back into his chair, finishing his coffee, going over what he had just talked about

"Try not to think about it too much, you'll go crazy" chuckled Kosuke as he left

"Thank you" said Satoshi, sincerely

"No problem" nodded Kosuke and walked upstairs, followed by Hiwatari.

Hiwatari felt the tiredness catch up to him, "Finally" he sighed. He walked past the stairs that led to Daisuke's room but stopped, he too didn't want to be alone, especially since he'd been warm the whole time because of the red-head, so, he took a deep breath and moved upwards.

He opened the door, slowly, as to not make a sound and walked inside. He saw him in his bed, sound asleep, the sheet he was covered with rising and lowering with his breaths, Wiz moving along with him.

Satoshi smiled, he was cute even when he slept, he thought. He knew he couldn't sleep the way he was before but, at least the room held his atmosphere, calm, serene, peace, and all the things Daisuke made the boy of blue eyes feel. He settled down on the couch in the room and sighed, sleep came to him like a ton of bricks, his eyes shut quickly, but a smile overcame him as the moment he held with Daisuke became a bit more elaborate in his mind.

o

The alarm went off, as it always did, his mom that is. Emiko always woke up at 11:30am on Saturdays, or as Daisuke called it 'Errands day', it's the day where she asks Daisuke to get anything and everything she needs.

"Dai wake up!" she called from downstairs "Breakfast will be ready soon!"

Daisuke groaned to the side, Wiz rolling unto the bed. He sat up; his red hair a mess, one eye shut while he rubbed the other one and yawned.

"Time to get up" he announced to the furry animal, who simply walked to a corner of the bed and laid there "Lucky you" sighed the boy.

He climbed down from his bed and stretched, he then noticed Hiwatari on his couch.

"Ok..."he whispered, moving closer to him "_Aww, he's asleep_" chuckled the boy, sitting down, indian style.

He examined him a little, he noticed he was very tired, but looked peaceful.

"_I wonder why he's here though_" he said, his eyes getting lost in the other's expression, while a wandering hand brushed away some stray hairs, he then abruptly stopped when his mother called again.

"Daisuke, get down here, you have visitors!" she yelled

"Visitors?" he asked himself, as he opened his door and went downstairs.

As he approached the kitchen, he saw his friends The Harada twins and Saehara, talking happily with his mother, all of them wearing beach gear.

"Nice PJ's Niwa" laughed Riku, wearing a tied up t-shirt that showed her navel and shorts.

"Hey Daisuke!" said Saehara, clinging to his arm

"Saehara!"

"You replaced me with that jerk Hiwatari!" he cried "After all those times I saved your butt!"

"You mean every time you left him doing _your _cleaning duty?" said a voice coming downstairs

"Why you little..." said the young reporter, balling his fist

"Hello Hiwatari" chirped Risa, her hair flopping about, she was wearing a pink to piece bathing suit, the lower part covered by shorts the color alone made. The Hiwatari's eyes burn; he nodded, while twitching slightly.

"We were wondering if you boys would like to join us on a little field trip?" asked Riku

"Field trip?" asked Hiwatari

"Where to?" said Niwa, excited

"The beach!" chirped Risa, making Hiwatari twitch once more.

"You had to wreck it, didn't you?" said her sister

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself" she answered "Please Mrs.Niwa, can they go?" she pleaded, the others joined in.

"Everyone's going, it'll be a drag not seeing you there" said Saehara, who was wearing a green bathing suit, his reporter card with keys hanging around his neck.

"All right, they can go" said Emiko

"Yes!" they exclaimed

"Well? What're you two waiting for? Go change!" said Riku

"Sure!" said Daisuke, grabbing Hiwatari by the wrist and running upstairs.

o

A few minutes and arguments later, Daisuke managed to convince Satoshi of going, it simply ended in a: "Please? Do this for me? I promise you won't regret it!" which was sealed with a smile, so, he couldn't refuse.

They made their way to the beach, Ms.Nai's class had gone to the beach today, and she personally took Niwa's group there, as Daisuke's house was on her way. Hiwatari looked outside, apathetic to the happenings inside. When they arrived they rushed out.

"All right, have fun everyone" she told them

"We will" they said in unison

"And Daisuke, Satoshi, please, be careful?" she chuckled, as did the others

Satoshi, Daisuke, Risa and Saehara walked side by side, while Riku took pictures of her surroundings, just then, Risa jumped on Saehara's back.

"Piggy back race!" she called out

"Damn it!" cried Saehara "Oh well, race ya Daisuke!" he said

"You're on!" he said, he looked around, but Riku was occupied talking to some friends, so, the only one left was...

"I'll carry you" said Hiwatari

"Uhh...sure..." chuckled the red-head, nervously, as he got on Hiwatari's shoulders, said boy and the reporter glaring daggers at each other.

"Ready!" called out Riku as she caught up to them "Go!"

And off they ran, Satoshi got an early lead, but, as they kept running toward the ice cream shop they chose as their goal, Saehara got the lead, it wasn't because Daisuke was heavy, but, because Hiwatari isn't exactly the picture of health, Saehara on the other hand was.

"_Damn it all, and here I thought I could impress him_" thought Hiwatari, still glaring what seemed to be swords at the other

"_Yeah, take that you snob, I'm gonna win!_" thought Saehara, triumphantly

Just as he thought he would lose, a sudden burst of energy surged through him, giving him the strength he needed to pass the 'giggling harpy' and win.

"What the hell?!" yelled Saehara

"We won!" cried Niwa, with a grin that took over his face

"We did, didn't we?" said Hiwatari, with disbelief

"Too bad, I guess I should have chosen you, huh Hiwatari?" giggled Risa

"Yeah, sure" he answered with an apathetic tone

"All right, let's hit the beach!" announced Saehara, running toward the sand, followed by Risa who called out to them.

"You coming?" asked the red-head

"In a minute, let me catch my breath"

"All right" he nodded and ran toward his friends

Hiwatari smiled at the sight leaving him; Daisuke wore red trunks with a white line on their side and a sleeveless white shirt, it was enough eye candy to set his mind racing.

He walked up to the ice cream shop and sat on a bar stool, which was ironically shaped like a mint and painted that way; the floors red and white as well, the door was open but inside a soothing AC blew.

"Give me a soda please" he told the man behind the counter who nodded and prepared his beverage "Thank you" he said as he handed him the money.

He spun around his chair, to look at the beach, but found himself looking at a smirking Riku Harada.

"Hi" she said, sitting next to him and ordering a strawberry-kiwi smoothie

"What brings you here?" he asked

"Oh nothing, just wanted to beat the heat for a little while" she said, slurping a bit of her drink

"Right" he sighed, fixing his glasses and slurping his own drink

"So" she began once more "You like Niwa huh?"

Hiwatari choked on his drink and almost spit out what little he had in his mouth. He coughed a little and took a big breather.

"What the heck did you just say?" he asked, she giggled "Why would you even think that?"

"Oh, nothing, just 'cause, y'know, you guys seem so close and stuff" she said

"Is that so?" he said, cocking an eyebrow

"Yeah, I also overheard your conversation in the hospital..."

"The one we had before you supposedly barged in?" he asked, glaring

"Yeah" she nodded, smiling, Hiwatari sighed

"What are you, one of those insane fan girls?" he asked

"Yup!" she said, putting her hand in her back pocket "My card"

Hiwatari took it in his hand and saw a very peppy picture of her, the card was blue, it read Fan Girl on the top, and it listed her stats: 5 stars, shonen-ai aficionado, yaoi veteran and more.

"I can't believe this" he said, turning in his chair, giving her back the card and rubbing his forehead "What do you want?" he asked, suddenly going blind by a sudden flash "What are you doing?!" he yelled

"Taking the picture of the disgruntled seme" she smirked

"What?! Seme?!" he blushed, she laughs

"Well, my guess was correct then" she smiled, slurping her drink

"I think I had you painted wrong..." he stated

"Why?"

"I hate your sister..." Riku huffed

"I got that" she laughed

"Not only for that reason, but because she's so cheery..."

"Oh! Well...I'm normally not this cheery, but the fact that I'm seeing a BL story unfold right in front of me I can't contain myself, so, I'm here to offer my services as well!"

"Services?" he asked

"Yup, I want to help you try to nab Niwa" she winked

"What?" he stuttered, then blushed again "I-I wouldn't say nab...more like..."

"Bed him?" she asked

"No!" he expressed, the blush deepening, Riku laughed

"I didn't think you'd get flustered so easily Hiwatari" she chuckled "This'll be the start of a very cool relationship" she said, taking her drink to go and walking out.

Hiwatari stared dumbfounded towards the outside; he sighed heavily and wolfed down his drink in one blow.

"What did I just get myself into?"

He left his glass and he walked out of the store, the sun hitting his pale toned skin, his blue trunks with black lines fitting a bit tightly, the white collar shirt waving slightly as the wind blew. Daisuke had seen him and waved, calling for him to go over. He smiled and waved back, sighing once more, "_Maybe...a little help will go a long way...for him...anything is worth it..._" he thought as he walked toward the beach to greet him.

"Hey, you ok?" asked the red-head

"Yes, I'm fine, why?"

"No reason, you were with Riku, alone all this time, thought you might have gotten killed" he chuckled, a very well made ball of sand hitting his head "Ow!"

"I heard that Niwa!" she yelled, smirking

"Remind me to keep comments to myself" he chuckled

"I will"

"Yo!" yelled Saehara "Look what I got!" he said, showing off a volley ball

"Yes!" said Riku "Let's play!"

"Is there a net?" asked Niwa

"Over there" pointed out Hiwatari

"All right!" said Riku, running over to it and setting it up with the boy's help

"Ok, we need teams!" said Seahara

"Me and Hiwatari" said Riku suddenly, smiling an evil smile

"Ok..." stuttered Saehara "So, it's Daisuke and me, the best buddies team!" he called out, glaring at Hiwatari, who, didn't seem to care

"What are you doing?" Hiwatari asked Riku

"It's all part of my plan" she winked "I just hope you can play" she told him

"Watch me" he stated, standing next to Riku, facing Daisuke who took the rear next to Saehara.

"All right, let's go!" exclaimed the young reporter, while Risa blew the whistle, signaling them to start.

Saehara started, tossing the ball into the air then smacking it toward the other side, where Riku, very easily returned it, making both boys dive for it, their prize being only sand.

"Yes! One point! In your faces!" she laughed

"Ah shaddup!" growled Saehara

"Is your plan making me look like a moron who can't play?" asked Hiwatari

"Huh? Oh no" she chuckled "We'll play all right" she winked, making the boy sigh

"Watch out!" exclaimed Risa, the ball heading toward them, surprisingly, Hiwatari smacked it upward, allowing Riku to save it and spike it back to them.

"That's two" smirked Hiwatari

"And that's cheating!" yelled Riku "We were talking here!"

"Ah keep your eye on the ball!" growled Saehara once more

"Let's shut him up already" Riku said, getting an approving nod from Hiwatari

And, in the course of 30 minutes, Team Riku racked up 25, while Team Yell's a lot, hardly had 10, scored by Daisuke.

"What the hell is going on?!" yelled Saehara, totally steamed

"Well, If you only controlled your temper..." mentioned the red-head

"Who asked you!?" he yelled again, spewing fire out of his mouth

"Last round!" exclaimed Riku "As much fun as trouncing you two is, I'm getting hungry, ok? Let's go!" she said, getting into position.

Saehara began once more, while Riku intercepted and Satoshi passed it over, this time Daisuke managed to send it backward; Riku replied, it fell close to the other side, but Saehara saved it, when it was going over, Riku jumped and spiked it right smack into Daisuke's head.

"Oh crap!" she exclaimed

"Sister!" said Risa

"What!?" she called out to her twin

"Language!" she scolded, running toward Niwa, not before Hiwatari though

"Hey! You ok?" asked Saehara

"Daisuke?" asked Hiwatari

"I'm sorry!" said Riku, kneeling next to him

"Ow..." said the red-head, rubbing his head "Did we win?" he asked

"Heck no!" yelled Saehara

"Yup, you got beat by a girl and a snob" Riku chuckled

"Shaddup!" he yelled

"Go jump off a building or something! Or better yet..." she pushed the boy toward the water and then into it "Cool off!" she exclaimed, huffing back toward a beach chair and falling into it.

"Are you all right Niwa?" asked Risa

"Yes I'm- -" he was about to answer when he noticed the girls' bathing suit, it was a two piece suit, even though she had no cleavage to show, he still found it very appealing, which, made him blush "I'm all right Ms.Harada, don't worry!" he exclaimed

"Good! We wouldn't want another accident" she giggled and stood up, heading toward her sister to remind her to not swear.

Daisuke turned his head to find a very annoyed looking Hiwatari, all with a scrunched looking face.

"Are you all right?" he asked, trying to hold in his laughter

"How can you stand her?" he blurted out

"What? She's nice" he told him

"Nice? She's overly peppy, has a voice that could break glass and the brain of a peanut!" he whispered to him, Daisuke couldn't help but laugh "What's so funny?" he asked him

"I know that" he said, in between air intakes "But I find it cute" he told him, making the boy of blue eyes' stomach turn

"Whatever" sighed Hiwatari, sitting down in the sand "Just don't come crying to me when she breaks your heart" he stated

"Hey, no fair" whined Daisuke "Besides, I don't know if I even like her anymore..."

"What?" Hiwatari asked suddenly

"Don't eat my head off" he chuckled "I just, I don't know...I don't know..." he sighed, falling backwards to the sand, his hands behind his head

Hiwatari smiled, his crush on her was waning, and he might have a chance now.

"Well, I promised to help you, didn't I? I will do what I can for you" he told him "_Even take her place_" he smirked, laughing evilly internally.

"You ok?"

"Yes I'm fine, don't worry" he assured the other

"Hey you two!" Riku called out "Last one in sits next to Saehara for the rest of the year!" she yelled and as quickly as she did, both boys and a couple of others rushed into the water, where the mentioned reporter was already waiting.

"Hey! Whoa!" he exclaimed as he got trampled by his classmates

Splashing and sinking occurred, beach balls where thrown, mostly at other people's heads and of course, sand in your pants. Hiwatari thought it over and decided to get out; before a few of the harpy's in his fan club decided that he had to stay.

As he tried to get away, not getting anywhere also, Riku grabbed them one by one and pried them away.

"All right you weirdoes! Leave him alone, otherwise, I'll make you taste my sister's cooking!" she threatened, all of them rushing off at the mere mention of her food "You're welcome" she told him

"Right..." he sighed as made his way to shore "_I guess having a fan girl for a friend isn't that bad...although...one is enough_" he thought.

"Too much excitement Hiwatari?" asked his teacher

"More than I'm used to, yes" he told her, cleaning his glasses with his shirt, the teacher giggled at her students' cold and reserved way of being.

"You have changed _Mr._Hiwatari" she told him

"Have I?" he inquired

"Yes, you're more to give an opinion, some that are not insults, you seem to be more outgoing, you even played a sport with friends, you _have_ friends" she chuckled "You always seemed to be a loner, who didn't need anybody but, what you really needed was a good friend huh?"

"And that's why you're the teacher, you notice these things" he smiled

"Of course, I would be out of a job if I didn't" she smiled, Hiwatari nodded

"I haven't thanked you for that, have I?" he said

"For what?"

"Fighting the administration for me, so they could take me to the hospital over that stupid thing I did..."

"It's no problem, that's the reason I got into teaching, to help the kids that will be our future..." they paused for a moment and laughed "I'm sorry, that was so cheesy"

"Yes it was" smiled Hiwatari, a type of Niwa-voltage kind of smile

"Hey! Nice smile" chuckled Daisuke as he ran toward them, panting

"Uhh..." stuttered Hiwatari, blushing as well

"I know, it suits him doesn't it?" added his teacher, giggling as well, the boy nodded and they both looked at how Hiwatari's face began to twitch, they laughed it off.

"_Don't...help him..._" he thought as his blush got deeper "_Damn it all..._"

o

After a few hours, around 6 pm, everyone had either gotten picked up or had gone home. Niwa, the Harada sisters, Saehara and Ms.Nai where all that was left.

"We have a ride, don't worry about us" Hiwatari told her

"You're sure?" asked their teacher

"Yeah, Hiwatari has a car on his beck and call" chuckled Daisuke

"All right then" she nodded

"Can't we go with you!?" asked Saehara

"No" Hiwatari simply answered and turned away

"You bastard!"

"Sit down already!" said Riku, smacking him into his seat "_I gotta hand it to Hiwatari, he knows how to get his alone time...and no one will know 'cause..._" she looks around "Someone bought a little too much!" she yelled, cramped between a bag full of sandals and a panda plushie.

Ms.Nai started up her car, asking for them to smack a few things around so she could look where she was going, sighing heavily.

"_Next time...I'll order a bus..._" Ms.Nai told herself, rubbing her temples.

Hiwatari and Niwa waved goodbye as their friends left them there, the one in the blue trunks smirked and looked to his side from the corner of his eye "_What to do now?_" he asked himself.

The both of them walked over to their stuff and sat down in the sand, it was only around 6 to 6:30 pm, they had time still, the thing was, what to do?

"So, what do you want to do now?" asked Hiwatari

"I dunno" replied the red-head "I'm getting kinda hungry"

"All right" chuckled blue eyes "Choose the place, I'll pay"

"What? Really? That's nice of you Hiwatari" smiled Daisuke "I forgot you were loaded" he joked, sitting up from his chair.

"Yeah, I just hope you're not friendly with me because of that"

"No, of course not, I like you because of your looks" laughed the boy, bad choice of words though.

Hiwatari got up from his char and sat closer to him and draped his arm over the other's shoulder; he then leaned into his ear.

"Really? Well, I thought the same thing about you when I first saw you, haven't changed my mind yet" he chuckled into his ear, which sent a warm chill and a blush crept to his face.

"Um...yeah" Daisuke stuttered "You-You're s-such a kidder" he chuckled, getting up very quickly

"Of course" he smirked "Now, let's go eat"

"All right, but, I'm going to be eating a lot! I have a big appetite today!"

"I knew you were going to take advantage of me" Satoshi sighed "Sadly, not the way I'd like..." he said as he walked

"Uhh..." Daisuke trailed off "_Did he? Why would he? Is he implying?_"

"_Dude, he is totally hitting on you_" laughed Dark at his partner's complete and utter dumbfoundedness

"Wait up!" called out the red head, running after his friend.

Two hot dogs carts, an ice cream cart, a candy cone cart, three taco stands and a few sodas later, Daisuke found himself plastered all over his beach chair, groaning over his stomach, who was very displeased at the amount of food that went into him; Satoshi on the other hand ate very little, sitting next to him, while finishing his soda.

"Ow..." complained the red-head

"It serves you right for eating so much, don't you think?" he said, laughing

"Shut up" he told him, turning his face to look at the other "You should've stopped me after I ate the third taco!"

"First of all, you would've probably eaten my hand if I did, and second, you looked kinda cute stuffing your face, so, why should I spoil my own fun?" he inquired, earning a huff from his friend who turned around.

"You know..." began Daisuke "You've changed Hiwatari"

"I have? Ms.Nai said the same thing"

"You really have, you're more open now, not so much a stick in a mud than before"

"And apparently I can let you talk to me like that freely Niwa, because, normally I'd smack you for that one" his friend chuckled

"Yeah..." yawned the red-head "Food makes sleepy..." he babbled

"Moron" sighed Hiwatari, fixing his glasses "I'm calling the car now, all right?" the other simply nodded, falling asleep apparently.

Hiwatari sighed, a little annoyed at his predicament; here he was, at the beach, with the boy he likes, he's made a few advances in the last hour, with only weak chuckles and half-hearted laughs as a reply, to finish with the boy innocently falling asleep next to him in a beach chair, with no reason whatsoever to get closer "_...I really...must suck..._" he chuckled, and looked to the side, to look at the face of the boy sleeping next to him and smiled, he too felt a little tired and decided to nod off for a while, and he did.

* * *

What am I gonna say after that? I mean really...

REVIEW! XD

P.S: Kingdom Hearts fic, yes or no?


	10. Chap 8: Part 3: Memorable Beach Date

Hey everyone!!! I'm back!!! dodges probable objects thrown at me

I'm so sorry!!!!! I'm sorry I took so long, but my muse deserted me and left me in the lurch...truth be told this chapter has been sitting in my computer and left for dead lol, the reason being that I wanted to edit it, but I like it as it is, since I re-read it some time ago, and believe me when I say this: I HAVE NO IDEA IF ONE OF THE THINGS THAT HAPPEN IS APPROPIATE FOR THE RATING AND SO IF IT NEEDS EDITING TELL ME!!!!! XD

Also, yay college!!! I'm in college now, its fun; I enjoy it, currently taking Graphic Arts which is basically publicity but the artsy part of it.

Also, as for the KH fiction, um, I never intended it to be separated into chapter so I'm having trouble keeping what and hacking off what...that and I'm editing it so bear with me...

Enough babbling!!! Read, Enjoy and Review!

Oh! Last thing! I dedicate three characters in this fic to my best friend Rouka, my best Muffin, MuffinKitty, and because I love her fics so much, Meleiyu! May you continue on your awesome writing streak!

* * *

**D.N. Angel**

Kind Flame, Sad Winter

**Chapter 8: Part 3: A Memorable Beach Date**

After a while, both Satoshi and Daisuke had drifted off to dreamland, the sun was almost dipped into the horizon, and a few lights began to turn on, the night was coming down on the beach, as were the night time stands and restaurants, and at the feeling of the night life coming up, Niwa's body popped up with life.

"Damn!" yelled out Dark as he stretched, getting up to wake his legs up "I thought I wasn't coming out today, good thing Daisuke's such a heavy sleeper" he chuckled, then looked to the side, giving his signature smile to the one next to him "How long have you been out?" he asked

"A bit longer than you, but not by much" answered Krad, who's hair seemed to get shorter, but the grand ponytail was still there, as where his golden cat-like eyes and he also wore what Hiwatari had on.

"Wow..." commented Dark, added by a wolf-whistle "You look great Krad" he chuckled, noticing how short the trunks looked.

"Shut up Mousy" groaned Krad, finding his tamer's pants a little constricting as it was short on him "You're not in any better shape" he said, Dark's trousers also falling short, right above the knee.

"So what? I like'em like this" he winked, a glare was his answer "What? Are you gonna be a sourpuss with me, especially after what happened last night?" he asked

"I...um..." he abruptly stopped, remembering the complete breakdown he had last night and the acknowledgement of having asked his apparently former rival to stay and sleep with him "No...Not really..." he told him, looking away.

"Good" he said, he was in a very good mood.

Dark grabbed Hiwatari's bag and took out his leather wallet.

"What're you doing?" asked Krad

"What I do best, borrowing without permission" he laughed

"Not only are you a kleptomaniac Dark Mousy, but you're also very lame" snorted the blond

"Hey, don't be like that" he said, sitting down next to his new friend, draping an arm over him "If you keep giving me the cold shoulder I won't take you out for dinner"

"Dinner? Your tamer ate for a small village, aren't you full?"

"What? That? Please, I can eat for a small country! And I bet you're starved, seeing as _your_ tamer eats so little, I swear, I don't know how he lives like that" he heard a chuckle escape the blonde next to him "There you go, laugh, be happy, you deserve it" he told him, then stood extending his hand to help him up "Now, I remember this great place that serves fish around here, we're gonna go there"

"Dressed like this?" he inquired, taking the other's hand

"It's a beach front restaurant, it's expected to go there with a hint of having gone to the beach" he laughed

"Whatever" huffed Krad "But I'm taking this, I don't trust you with it" he said, taking his tamer's wallet from Phantom Thief Dark

"Hey! I'm the most trustworthy guy around!" he exclaimed, getting a smug look from Krad "Well I am!"

"Let's go" finished the overly energetic Mousy, grabbing his arm, not knowing that Dark would entangle them together and grab his hand at the same time the whole way there.

o

"People are...staring..." Krad admitted, half way through the shops that leaded to the restaurant, he was blushing madly as well.

"Well, that's because they've never seen such a hot couple walk around before" he said, being smug and normal at the same time

"Don't you find it odd? I mean...This is not exactly normal..."

"_We're _not exactly normal either, we've been around for 300 hundred years and..." he then stopped, realizing something

"What?" asked Krad

"In 300 hundred years...you have _never_ had a date?" asked Dark, a bit shocked at his thought

"No" he answered "What would have been the point of that?"

"What would've been the...Krad! Are you sure you weren't taken in by hermits?" he asked, a bit hysterical

"Keep your voice down, and no I wasn't...they were...demons, the whole lot of them, horrible, despicable beasts..." he said, the cheerful demeanor he held dying down

"Sorry..."

"It's all right...Don't worry about it..."

"But, I do worry about it Krad, it's your past and, believe it or not, I'm very interested in it and I'd like to know what happened, so..." he said, picking up the pace of their walking again, gripping Krad's hand tighter so he wouldn't leave "You'll tell me all about it over fish!" he exclaimed as they finally reached their destination.

o

Dark led his partner through a small corridor that led to the inside, it wasn't much of a looker outside, but, it had a pirate's theme inside; portholes, masts, sails and such were seen around the building, although, Krad found it a tad...

"Ridiculous..." he said

"What? C'mon, it makes it look festive" Dark replied

"I'm sorry, but, I don't think so" he disagreed

"Fine" sighed the other "Well, at least the food is good and it's not too pricey" Dark answered with a grin.

He ran the bell on the small podium in front of them; a young woman with orange pigtails and an apron over her uniform came over.

"Hello, and welcome to The Lagoon, two?" she asked, Dark nodded, still grinning and draping an arm over his 'date'.

"All right then, come this way" she said, grabbing two menus

She led them to a big hall, where booths and tables, some empty, some full, stood. She seated them in a booth, she then placed the menus on opposite sides, waited for them to sit and took out a pen and paper.

"Would you like something for an appetizer? And a drink?" she asked

"We'll have some of that fried onion flower thing to start, and some wine" Dark told her "That okay with you?" he asked

"I guess" Krad said, he honestly had no clue of what to do, so decided that Dark should be the one to do this, even though he truthfully didn't think it would be a good idea.

"All right then, I'll be back soon with your order" she said, putting her pen and paper away "Oh, by the way, I'm Heather, call me for anything you need, ok?" both men nodded and Heather went on her way.

"So..." the dark haired one began "You all right?"

"I guess so..." sighed the blonde one "I'm just...a little nervous I guess I don't want to waste money on something I won't like, not to mention that I have never done this before..."

"C'mon! Live a little! You have to try it at least, for me?" he asked

For some reason, Krad could help but smirk slightly at that, a small blush crept to his unusually white face.

"Fine, I will...for you" that last line made the red color even redder

"Aw, you make me so happy!" Dark said in a comical tone, then laughed at his own idiocy "Well, as we wait for our food..."

"Yes?"

"Care to tell me more about, your past?" he asked, a bit scared to do so

Krad stuttered, trying to look for words to begin with.

"What would you like me to say?" he finally said

"I don't know Krad, I mean, you say it was horrible, and I'd like to know how and why..."

"That's easy then..." the other sighed bitterly "The reason why they tortured me so was because they saw me as a demon, a curse, a disease...they didn't acknowledge me as part of their family, like you Dark..."

"I...I see..." the aura of their table became slightly grim, Krad didn't want to remember, but, if it pleased Dark to know, and if it helped him to get it out, then, he'd do it.

"My second host was a young boy, he wasn't like my first or Hikari, he didn't fear me either, no, in fact, he insulted me constantly, called me a worthless bug, an insignificant being and so on. Then they trained me for three years I think it was, it was around that time that you Niwa's began to seal artwork by using you as their thief"

"Oh yeah, I remember, I was so scared then, but, it was fun at the same time" Dark commented

"Yes, I was scared also, our first fight I believe, and you had the upper hand..."

"What? Really?" Dark pondered for a moment "You're right! I did!"

'Yes, I got bruised in many places and lost the piece of art...when I returned to the manor...I..." a small tear fell from one of his eyes, and he held back the sniffles

"Go on Krad, please" his partner urged on

"When I returned, I was punished, whipped many times, verbally attacked mercilessly, and then...as I slipped into unconsciousness, I could see the light that was my tamer vanishing...I could later hear small whispers that he had died..." he finally said "My tamer died because I was incompetent, but, I realize that, if they hadn't punished me they way they did, he'd still be alive, but, the fact of the matter is, they blamed _me_ for his death when _they_ caused it..." he said, slightly choked up.

"Oh Krad..." Dark replied, his hand slowly moved from his side of the table toward Krad's, but it receded quickly when Heather returned

"Here you are" she said, putting a plate with the onion flower, the dip, the bottle of wine and glasses on the table "Are you ready to order?" she asked, looking back and forth between them, a bit taken aback at Krad's behavior.

"Not right now" Dark said "We'll call you, ok Heather?" he told her, flashing a smile, which made the girl blush

"All right" she stuttered, leaving them alone

"What is this?" sniffed Krad (because of his sobbing)

"Well, this is fried onion, it tastes really good with the dip, and of course wine, to celebrate"

"What are we celebrating?" Krad asked

"Well, you and me being friends now, you opening up to me, and hopefully, leaving here tonight with a wonderful memory" he said as he poured them each a glass "Cheers" he said with a smile, Krad took his and 'clanked' it with Dark's, chuckling lightly at how childish the man of amethyst eyes looked before him.

"I really have been wasting my time, haven't I?" Krad suddenly stated

"What?"

"Yes, I mean, I could have been enjoying time like this with you for the longest time, if it weren't for the fact that I was jealous of you and your life...I really am a fool" he chuckled bitterly

"Krad, c'mon, stop beating yourself up about it, it's in the past alright? Now, you were saying?" Krad laughed "I know, I know, it's ironic, but please, continue"

"All right then" he sighed, eyeing the flower like thing in the middle of the table a bit disgustingly "You might find this funny but, I am actually scared of how much your tamer's mother hates me..."

"What? Of Tomboy?" he chuckled "Why? She's the sweetest thing in the world"

"I met a woman, a mother, who was anything but sweet...at least, towards me..." he began "I can hardly remember the reason, but, the Hikari's didn't need a reason to punish me; a glare, a huff, a shrug, a plea, failure, any of those things made them punish me, or work me harder, and they blamed their children's health afterwards on me, because, they thought that it was my revenge for getting hit..."

"They never realized you two were connected?" he asked, taking a bite of the food on the table

"They did, but when they did realize it, I was already inside my hard shell, I became the demon they wanted, the cold, ruthless and psychotic demon they had feared, who didn't exist, had risen...and by then...it was too late for me..."

"Or so you thought..."added Dark, with a smile and a wink

"Of course..." sighed the other "Why...are you so interested in me Dark?" he suddenly asked, making his partner choke slightly

"Why do you ask?" he coughed

"Because I...well, even though I didn't really care I, sometimes looked through Hikari's mind and, I could feel what he felt at the time, and, right now, I...I feel like..."

"Like?" he encouraged

"I feel like Hikari when your tamer's around..."

"How so?" he asked, suddenly very curious

"Well..." he blushed again "I'm not sure how to describe it...I just know it feels similar..."

"I see, well, I'm not sure what to answer you, because, although I am curious, I seem to have a great interest in you, as a person..." he suddenly said, he then thought about what he said: "_Oh crap!_"

"I see...well, I still don't get it" he laughed

"Poor Krad, he needs to get out more" he teased "_Phew! Almost spilled my guts there..._"

They sat in silence for a moment, Dark teaching Krad the proper way to eat an onion flower went slightly smoothly, but, it went well as soon as Krad realized he enjoyed it.

"I can't believe I went on living without tasting this!" he beamed, as happy as a child with a lollypop. He ate at least half of the thing himself too. Dark was smiling happily; he was glad that Krad was enjoying himself.

"You deserve it Krad, enjoy it" he told him

"What? Oh...thanks..." he stuttered and blushed; he's begun to do that a lot, unlike Hiwatari who is usually the one to _make_ others blush.

"So, what will you boys have?" Heather asked, suddenly popping out of nowhere

"Oh! Heather!" Dark breathed out "Scared me..."

"Sorry" she giggled

"Well, we'll have..." he pondered

"_I have no idea_" thought Krad

"Give me the biggest fish fillet you have, with a potato with cheese and bacon bits on the side and for my friend here, a shrimp salad with rice" he told her

"All rigthy" she said, writing it all down "And the wine?" she asked, the bottle only half empty, Dark then poured himself one more and said: "You can take it back now, bring us some sodas instead"

"Ok, I'll be back soon" she giggled, as Dark swallowed his drink

"Did she seem odd to you?" Krad asked "Like, happier?"

"She must've had some wine" grinned Dark

"She reminds me of someone..." he sighed "Someone I loathe..."

"Oh? Who?" asked the one with dark hair

"You know her; in fact, Hikari and I share that particular thing..."

"Oh, damn" chuckled Dark "Risa Harada?"

"Yes" he nodded "Her"

"Why?" laughed Dark

"Because, she is an annoying pest, whose voice rivals that of a banshee. She is also a conniving witch, who made you hurt someone you claim to be your best friend, and, to top it all off, is stopping my tamer from fulfilling his wish...That's why" he nodded

"Okay...um, well...yeah, ok..." stuttered the dumbfounded thief

"What?"

"I, well, I didn't know you actually knew all that"

"I might not have cared, but I do listen you know" stated the angel

"If you say so" nodded Dark "Now, where were we?" he stated, crossing his arms

"Did we finish my interrogation, or do I still have to go on?" Krad asked

"Oh yeah, that, well..." Dark scratched his head "We were discussing how pigheaded the Hikari family has been towards you"

"Of course" nodded Krad

"Tell me something, what's up with Hiwatari's dad? He's never around"

"You mean _step_-father" the angel stated

"Step-father?" the Thief asked, shocked

"Yes, Hiwatari Kei is not Hikari's real father, his real father is...well, I don't know myself"

"What?" blinked Dark

"I really don't, now that I think about it, but, I do know that Rei Hikari was with someone before Kei, and she had gotten pregnant long before she and Kei had married..."

"I see" sighed the thief "Well then, how did old Kei find out about the curse?"

"He read about it at first, then, I made my first appearance, forcefully I might add, but, afterwards he became obsessed with it, he saw the power in the Hikari art and began to look for ways to seek it and use it, that's when he offered me Hikari's body, as a reward to get rid of you, the one who prevented the Hikari paintings to fully awaken"

"If he knew about the curse then...Why would he offer Hiwatari's body to you, if he knew it couldn't be done?"

"He probably did, but, in my despair I didn't care, I believed it to be true, that it could be done, but, I was blind and took the bait, and sadly, we'll have to keep pretending..."

"What?" Dark asked suddenly "Why?"

"In reality, Kei frightens me, I cannot read him so easily as other humans, he's planning something that not even I know about, not only that, but, Hikari doesn't trust, like or stand the man, he is afraid of him too, so, for his sake, we should pretend like nothing has changed, during a heist of course"

"Oh?" the thief grinned "Meaning that off the job we can meet each other?" he asked with a smile

"I guess..." blushed the angel, making Dark's smile grow bigger

"That's good I guess...damn..."

"What?"

"Our tamers are heavy sleepers..." Dark commented, while Krad began to laugh at the statement

"Aren't we cheerful?" another voice added, it was Heather who had returned with their drinks "Here you are, two sodas, refills cost a little extra" she said, handing them out and leaving the straws "Your food will be out in a jiffy" she said, leaving them a bit quickly

"What's with her?" the black kaitou asked himself

"I don't know, and, I don't think I want to"

"Hmm..." Dark looked over to the front of the restaurant and saw Heather with two of her co-workers, giggling and smiling "I wonder..."

"That reminds me..." Krad said, making his partner come back from his thoughts "Something Riku Harada told Hikari today..."

"What did she say?"

"All I truly got was fan-girl..." chuckled Krad "That and she told Hikari she would help him"

"Really?" grinned Dark "That should be interesting, the sister of the girl whom Dai likes, is helping Hiwatari, the one who hates her sister and likes the boy who likes her sister, to get Dai...nice" his grin widened, Krad blinked a few times and pondered what Dark just ran through, then decided not to and dropped it, a headache isn't worth it right now "Why do you bring it up anyway?"

"Because, Heather reminds me of how...well, Risa-like the girl got when she found out about it..."

"Oh...you mean that...oh great..." Dark clunked his forehead on the table and sighed

"What?" the angel asked

"We're being served by a fan girl, who, will probably want to stalk us the whole night until we do something..."

"Something?" inquired Krad

"Uhh...never mind..." he chuckled, nervously

"Dark?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so interested in Risa?" he suddenly asked

"Why am I? Well, it's a little complicated..."

"Then make it simple" the angel stated

"Fine" Dark sighed "She, simply reminds me of someone I met a long time ago, whom I had fallen in love with, but, now I know that, she isn't that person I met so long ago, and that she can't replace her"

"It was a woman?" he asked, bitterly

"Yeah, she's actually a Harada as well, that's why I'm so attached to her, but, neither of them truly is her, and, for Dai's sake, I'm not going to chase after a ghost"

"So, you're giving her up?" he asked, now slightly hopeful

"I guess so" he nodded "She's...a little bit too needy for my tastes..."

"As long as you give her up, I'm happy" Krad nodded firmly

"Why is that?" Dark asked, raising an eyebrow

"Because, I can't stand her, and, if I had too see her more often because of you, I'd truly have a reason to kill you" he finished, sipping his soda

"If you say so Krad, if you say so" he also took a big swig of his soda "_What you really mean is that, you're happy I'm not with her so you can have me all to yourself, don't you?_" the thief thought, chuckling out loud

"What?"

"Nothing at all" he smiled

"All right boys, here you are" Heather announced, bringing over their food in a big tray, her friends not far behind, stating they would 'help' her set up

"Fish fillet, potato with cheese and bacon bits" one said, Dark acknowledged the order and she put it in front of him, very happily I might add

"And the shrimp salad must be yours cutie" the other one said

"Enjoy" all three of the waitresses said, with a bow, and then left, fits of giggling following

"We are never coming back here again" Dark stated and Krad agreed to it "They scare me..." his partner laughed at this.

After what seemed to be like an hour of helping Krad find a way around his dinner, they finished eating and called Heather out for the tab, her little posse hanged around again.

"Heather, can you bring us the check?" the thief asked

"Of course" she said with a smile and quickly went to get it, while, her friends stood there and glanced back and forth between each other and the boys, who, waved at them nervously.

"They creep me out..." Krad said between gritted teeth

"We'll be out of here soon..." Dark replied, in the same manner

"Here it is" the familiar voice said, handing the check to Dark

"All right then, let's-whoah!" he suddenly said, looking at the total of their food

"What?" Krad asked, grabbing it and looking at it "Is this a lot? It says $75.89"

"Actually, it's a little cheaper than what I thought..." he chuckled and put in at least eighty dollars inside the check "Done, and keep the change as a tip Heather"

"Thank you sir, but, may I ask you something?"

"Sure" Dark smiled "_We're not getting out alive are we?_"

"We'd like to take a picture with you" one of her friends blurted out

"What she means is that, we would like a picture to put in our wall, it's customary of newcomers to have their picture taken and be put on display, it's sort of a gimmick" the third one jumped in quickly, trying to hide her friends' desperation

"Could we?" asked Heather

"Sure, why not?" sighed Dark in defeat

"Thank you" all three exclaimed

While Heather rang up the check, the other two went to get their digital camera

"Is this safe? I mean, someone might recognize you" Krad whispered to his partner

"It's fine, I got this" the other stated smugly "We ready?" he asked them

"Yes" they squealed in delight

Heather was the photographer, while her friends stood with Dark and Krad in the middle, big smiles all around.

"Say Arg!" Heather said, while the others complied and the picture was taken

"Let me see" Dark said, taking the camera "It looks great, see?" he said, handing it to Krad

"Yes, it does" he replied, giving it back to Heather

"Well, I hope you had a wonderful time and we hope you return soon to The Lagoon" Heather said, while the two boys headed toward the door.

"What happens if they put that picture up? A cop might identify you"

"Not gonna happen" Dark stated

"Why?" the angel asked

"I took the camera's memory stick" he chuckled tapping the pocket of his shirt

"When did you do that?" blinked Krad

"Hey, I'm not called Phantom Thief Dark for nothing" he said with a grin

As soon as they went out the door, a yell was heard as Heather realized the memory stick was gone; Dark grabbed Krad's hand and ran out with him, back to the beach, laughing.

o

They ran all the way back to the place where they left their things; Dark's laughter could be heard the whole way, and Krad joined him happily in it.

When they got there, Dark fell on the sand, his limbs spread out on it, while Krad sat next to him, his knees to his chest, and a serene look on his face.

"I like it here..." Krad uttered calmly "It's peaceful..."

"Yeah, it is" sighed Dark

The ocean tide came and went, the only sound to be heard along with the chilly wind of the night, the moon was out and it was partly full tonight, and, not many people were around, making it a perfect place to be with someone special.

"It's perfect" added Dark

"I agree" nodded Krad with a smile, one of the few he has shown today and for Dark it was a very welcome change, especially since it was a happy one, not a psycho, creepy one.

The angel stood up and kicked off his sandals; he walked toward the water, the place where it met land and let it soak his feet. He gave out a sigh of relief and stared at the night sky, the stars blinking it seemed.

"_It's been...it __**has**__ been too long for me to feel the way I do, this peace and tranquility...__**he**__ says I deserve it, but, truly, after all I have done, do I deserve to be happy?_" he thought bitterly to himself "Do I even deserve your forgiveness, Dark Mousy?" he asked himself, he then let out a gasp, arms wrapped themselves around his waist and a body clung to his, loosely "Dark?" he stuttered

"Hmm?" he slurred, his head resting on his partner's shoulder "I like it here..." he stated

"What...are you doing?" he asked, his face dropping down to the ground, he was many things right now, but, let's sum it up with downright red.

Dark nuzzled the place he was at, making Krad shudder because of a few stray hairs that tickled his neck.

"I don't know..." he answered "But, it feels right, doesn't it?"

"I..." Krad tried to answer but couldn't, he was at a complete loss at the moment.

Dark moved his arms and reached for each of Krad's hands, their bodies still together. He took each one into his and held them gently.

"Dark...these hands they've..." Krad began "Done so much, and nothing of them has been good, so why..."

"Because, _these_ hands have been with me a decent amount of time for two days and all they have done is wipe away the tears from your eyes, hold back laughter and learn new things; _these_ hands that have caused so much pain have been wonderful, Krad..." Dark told him, his mouth very close to his ear, this whisper making the redness on his face even bigger.

"Dark...what do you want from me?" the Angel asked, he was confused and afraid, he'd even thought Dark would throw him in the ocean, as payback, and he'd let him do it too.

"I want..." he began "I want you to forgive yourself Krad; it's the only way you can ask for it from others, but me, I've already forgiven you, because now I know what I've always known"

"What's that?"

"That you've been as alone as I have for all of these years..." he stated, turning him around gently, then firmly holding him close, never taking his amethyst eyes from the golden orbs.

"What do you mean?" he stuttered

"Have you felt, all this time, deep down inside, a hole inside of you, that no matter what you do, it never seems to fill?"

Krad nodded; he'd felt this 'hole' many times, but in his anger he had forgotten about it and instead filled it with rage.

"I've always seemed to forget it when I'm near you, mind you most of that time was spent fighting with you but, I don't know, I enjoy it more than I should I guess, it's _too _much fun..." he chuckled

Krad sighed and rested his head on Dark's chest, he'd felt his head start to hurt a bit, too many things happening at once, things he didn't know how to react to.

"You're safe here you know? With me..."

"Who's going to protect you from me then?" the Angel asked

"You won't do anything..."

"What makes you so sure?"

"I just know..."

"How can you even think such things? Have you forgotten who I am? Have you forgotten how many attempts at your life I have made? How can you be so calm about this?" he asked, slightly hysterical, almost yelling

"I guess, some of that 'innocence' Dai has rubbed off on me..." he chuckled "Because right now, I don't believe you are who you used to be, that the demon was just something you used to cover up the true you..."

"Who am I then?" he asked bitterly

"Let's find out" he told him, putting their foreheads together "I'll help you out"

"I'm so confused...How did things turn out this way?"

"Because of a memory..."

"What?" Krad asked suddenly

"I recall sitting in a place near a river, someone next to me, I stole something from him, my first prized job..."

"Dark..."

"I was young then, starting out with my first tamer, I took his body for a test run, he gave me advice and pointers on what to do and not do, but, he was a bit introverted, I was more outgoing, so, we ended up getting in trouble that day, many times, then I bumped into someone, some kid..."

"Did he wear a hat? With green eyes? Blonde hair?"

"Yeah, he did, anyway, I ended up messing up his day because I got him mixed up in my stuff and after a lot of running, jumping and stuff, we ended up sitting near the stone bridge, tired of running from people mad at me, and while the sun set, I..."

"Stole his first kiss?"

"That I did" he chuckled "You seem to remember pretty well, I thought you'd forgotten..."

"What? You mean..." he gasped, he was shocked to hear this "When?"

"Last night, after Dai left the room, I couldn't stop thinking about it until I remembered that day, it was the day you and I met for the first time, but, I never thought you'd be him at first, your eyes were different then"

"My tamer said that I might get in trouble because of my eyes, so, I kept his to hide my demonic look..."

"I see..." Krad then clung to Dark as if he would vanish right that second "Krad?"

"That day...is the only good thing that I kept with me all this time, I hoped to be able to relive it someday, but, I knew it couldn't be done, so, I buried it after at least a hundred years later, I buried it and hid it, until it was nothing...but now...I remember it so clearly...I..." tears began to flow from his eyes, but tension began to leave him, he began to feel weak, for one night at least, the demons of his past wouldn't haunt him

Dark ran his hands down his back to comfort him, he'd wanted a reaction from him, but, a breakdown was not included in it.

"Krad" he called

"Yes?" he replied, looking back to his eyes

"I'd like to give you something that I think has been long overdue..." he smirked

"What is it?" he asked

"Well..." Dark moved his face even closer to Krad's, his lips touched the other's very suddenly; Krad froze up the minute he did, everything seemed to stop for him, he couldn't even hear the roar of the waves, all he heard was the deafening sound of his own heart, or Satoshi's for that matter. The Thief pushed on, leaving small kisses over and over on Krad's lips, making him shiver at the feeling "I can't very well give this back properly if you don't cooperate Krad..." he said finally

"I'm sorry..."

"It's ok" he then smirked, a small evil glint in his eyes "Maybe this'll help" he said, as he moved to kiss the pale neck of his partner, which sent a slight moan from the back of his throat, outward.

"Dark..." the Angel stuttered

Dark kissed almost every inch of Krad's neck, he licked and bit here and there as well, he felt the young man go limp in his arms, when he seemed to have lost all notion of anything, Dark moved back to his lips, which responded this time. Krad held on tightly to the back of the Thief's neck, while the other held him by the waist, and no time was wasted by Dark, he licked Krad's lips a few times, when he was about to ask the reason, the Thief's tongue intruded the Angel's mouth, deepening the kiss 300 and some odd years overdue.

When they parted for air, Dark didn't stop, he moved back down to Krad's neck, no protest this time, only the moans that escaped his mouth were heard; Krad couldn't help himself either, his hands traveled the Thief's tanned chest and stomach, making the other's body shiver in delight. Dark then eagerly returned to Krad's mouth, devouring it once more, his tongue dancing in the other's mouth, loving the feeling of the warm body going limp in his arms; Krad had finally responded and a few struggles were done as they kissed, the Angel proved to be a worthy adversary, but Dark proved himself to be his superior.

When again they broke for air, Krad abruptly stepped backwards, and sat down quickly, gasping for air, Dark quickly followed.

"When did you..." he began in between breaths "...learn to do this?" he asked

"Honestly? I had a gay tamer a few decades ago...it was...interesting..." he chuckled, Krad sighed heavily

"Hmm..."

"What?"

"It should be very late now, we should go back..."

"You're right, but, how are we getting home?" Dark asked

"Well...we can fly can't we?"

"No, I didn't bring Wiz with me and you're not strong enough yet"

"Right...so then..." Krad, with a little effort, got up again, his movements being followed closely by a pair of amethyst eyes "_What is he looking at?_" he thought. Krad looked through his tamer's belongings and found his phone, he dialed in a number and using the boy's voice told his driver to come pick them up "It is done"

"Great" smiled Dark, patting the spot next to him in the sand "Come on back then"

Krad was silent when he sat back down, he looked the ocean over with the same serene look but, he seemed preoccupied.

"I'm sorry..." Dark said

"What?"

"I was too forward wasn't I?"

"No...Not at all..." Krad said, shaking his head "It's just that..."

"Yes?"

"I'm a little...scared about all of this...too many things happening, I can't think so quickly...there's so much I don't know...and...Truthfully...I..."

"Go on" he encouraged

"I don't think I deserve your forgiveness, let alone your affection Dark..."

"Hey, hold on a minute, you were so happy and now all of a sudden you're, well, not, what are you thinking?"

"Everything has consequences Dark, you should know that by now..." he simply stated, hearing the car approaching "He's here, let's go..."

"Yeah..." sighed the Thief, standing up "Wait up" he called, Krad already had his things ready and was going to the car

"Long time no see" he said to the driver, who's also Satoshi's butler and only friend; he had been with him since Satoshi's mother passed away

"Krad..." stuttered the man, he shook violently "What are you..."

"Don't look so afraid, I don't bite..." he smirked

"Yeah, he's harmless, don't sweat it Jeeves" Dark said casually

"Dark? But...where are the boys?"

"Sleeping" both of them said

"I...see?" the man was so confused

"Shall we get going?" Krad asked, opening the door of the back of the limo and getting inside, Dark following, giddy as a little girl since he has never driven in one of these.

"All right...that's enough vodka for me..." sighed the elderly man, getting into the driver's seat and heading toward the Niwa home.

* * *

And that was it! I hope you liked it, if you don't, don't kill me, any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is welcome and it's good to be back! 

Just...don't expect an update too soon...you've been warned! XD


End file.
